Pirate Ships And Fairy Tales
by atom-bomb
Summary: When Ichigo meets a teal haired man at a local street fighting tournament, his mind is invaded by the man's image. Unable to get Grimmjow out of his mind, he sets out to know him better... GrimmIchi slash, AU
1. Fight Club

**Chapter 1 – Fight Club**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be posting of FAN fiction, now would I?

* * *

"Just help me understand," the teen breathed hard.

The girl looked at the orange haired boy. He was expecting her to answer, and he expected it _now_.

Rukia didn't mean to catch Ichigo of guard, but in his rare moments of utter sweetness, he made her heart melt. He did so again just now. And she did the stupidest thing ever – kissed him. She pulled away quickly and apologized, blushing as she did so.

Now he was seeking an explanation. She owed him one: when he was infatuated with her, she ignored him and dated his friendly rival, Renji. And now that he has moved on and accepted her as just a close friend, she did these things to him. Now that she was thinking about it, ever since Ichigo had stopped chasing her, his interests in girls altogether waivered. _Did I really put him off that bad?_

"I… I'm sorry," Rukia whispered, but Ichigo could hear her.

They were sitting in his small room, doing homework. Rukia didn't even recall what Ichigo just did that drove her to his lips. She glanced at his face: he was in shock and seemed a little bit disgusted.

"Please, don't ever do that again," he asked without changing his expression.

Rukia was shocked: his answer seemed a bit hostile, though his voice was relatively calm. She glanced down at the books of the floor, then saw Ichigo's hand as he grabbed his pen and continued working. Rukia felt relief that he hadn't just kicked her out of his home. It gave her a little hope.

* * *

Ichigo was still a little pissed at Rukia for her unexpected and unwanted kiss, but the soothing atmosphere of the club compelled him to forget. Chad and Inoue was with him, and they laughed and talked about little things like good friends do.

The whole bunch-of-friends concept was still a bit new to him, but he rather welcomed it. It did require that he pay more attention to what he said, and he hated it. But in the end, he had to admit, he'd never return to his loner life with Chad helping him out in a fight now and then. _And they always started over my hair!_

It was strange to see Inoue in a night club, but then again, he wasn't a regular himself. People would stare at him regularly, but he ignored it. If people had a problem with how he looked, fuck 'em.

"You look tense, Kurosaki-san," Inoue commented after he had grown silent.

"Huh? Sorry, was just thinking," he replied with a weak smile.

"Okay," she said without asking out further.

That's what he loved about Inoue: she always accepted his vague answers and also accepted the fact that he didn't really open up to anybody. Everyone knew about his mom's murder and he witnessing it, but no one ever asked him about it. Not after he lost it in class a few years back.

The huge problem was that Ichigo didn't have anything he could share with anybody except anger and loneliness. Recently, the loneliness had been taken care of, but his anger at life still remained. He didn't want to be angry, but he couldn't manage to change his mind set.

"C'mon, let's get outta here," Ichigo said as he got up.

"Yeah, I have to get home," Inoue said.

"Me too," Chad said somberly.

Ichigo didn't mean to go home, he just felt that the club didn't help him forget, despite how the three of them relaxed mere minutes earlier. So at the door, the three parted ways and Ichigo found himself walking in no particular direction.

He tried to keep his mind blank and just enjoyed the evening air. It failed though: all that he could think about was his anger. His anger for having his mother being taken away, his anger for being bullied over something as trivial as his hair color and his newest anger: him discovering he was gay.

He knew he shouldn't be angry, but he thought that it made him even more not normal than he already was. He'd catch himself having extremely erotic and inappropriate thoughts about his male friends, and though his denial period was swift, he still cringed at the thought _'I am gay'_.

He stopped suddenly and looked around. The streets were empty, but not threatening. Somewhere to his right he could hear sounds of people cheering almost as if a sports game was taking place in the non-existent stadium in town.

_Fuck it, wanna find something I believe._

Ichigo marched in the direction of the noise, on a mission to something not even he knew what it was. He just wanted to find something to hold on to, and he had to find it now. Ichigo didn't know what to expect but the source of the noise caught him off guard.

He was in the parking lot of the local mall, and in the middle of it was an organized street fighting tournament taking place. A large crowd of people was standing around a steel cage containing two fighters going at it.

Ichigo felt excitement rushing through him: it's not what he was looking for, but something like this, you don't get to see every day. He knew it was an organized event by the sponsors' logos and banners everywhere and he remember seeing the poster for it somewhere on a notice board, but had completely forgotten about it.

He squeezed himself through the crowd, and even though his slender frame easily slid through, some people still moaned in discomfort and annoyance. Ichigo was awed by the two fighters in the cage. One was an extremely tanned blonde woman and the other a man in his late twenties with curly brown hair.

As the matched progressed, it was evident that the man had the upper hand, but seemed a bit uninterested. The woman also didn't show much emotion and there was a cold, professional atmosphere to their fight.

The fight ended with the man conceding and the crowd booing playfully. From what Ichigo could deduce from nearby chatter, theirs was a practice round and they were apparently good friends.

"They both are part of the team representing Karakura," one man said to another, and Ichigo's interest was prickled by the prospect of a street fighting society in town.

"Who's the girl? Fucking hot!" the other man said. Ichigo could believe that normal men found her attractive – she had breasts the size of his head.

"That's Halibel, one mean bitch," was the reply.

The name sounded almost mystical to Ichigo and he was even more intrigued by the whole concept.

A scantily dressed woman entered the ring after Halibel's fight and announced that the official match would start where the sixth position of the Espada was being challenged. The people seemed to quiet down as two men stepped into the cage.

The first, a large and terrifying black man, was introduced as Leroux Zommari. He flexed his muscles in acknowledgement and gave a satisfying grin when the crowd cheered in anticipation.

The next man caught Ichigo's attention far more than any other man ever could. He had electric blue hair styled into a spiky trend; he was ripped, but looked a lot more natural than the Leroux character. The orange haired boy felt his heart skip several beats as he took in the man; it was like a vivid dream of a man in real, flesh form. Ichigo was so absorbed by the image of this man that he completely skipped the part where the woman announced him.

Ichigo was annoyed with himself momentarily for missing it, but when the men stepped into position to start fighting, he found himself cheering along with the rest of the crowd and quickly adopted their style of chanting in unison.

Ichigo felt sorry for the blue haired man: his opponent seemed really strong and Ichigo hoped that the fight didn't end too bad for him.

He was pleasantly surprised when he realized Blue was keeping up and Ichigo was even sure was beating Leroux. He felt him smile internally for drooling over the man even before he knew he could fight. It was strange – it felt vaguely like butterflies. _Tsk, what crap. _Ichigo thought he was a fool for thinking he could feel something like that without ever meeting the guy, but he had to admit, Blue sure was appealing.

Eventually the match ended in Blue's favor and Ichigo was subsequently even more awed by the man. Even the cruel and sick laugh that escaped his smirking mouth when he gave Leroux the finishing blow didn't disturb Ichigo nearly as much as it should have.

Disappointment crept over Ichigo as Blue left the cage after his victory was announced – yet again missing his name as he stared at the guy like a zombie. Leroux had gained consciousness, but still had to be dragged out by three other men. The rest of the night passed with more practice matches and one or two ranked matches, though none were for a rank among the Espada.

When people started heading home and the fighting had stopped, Ichigo decided that he had better also get home, though he didn't want to. He wanted to see more, and he wanted to see Blue.

He was walking up a dark alleyway when he noticed several men closing in on him. They seemed a bit drunk and snickered as they cornered Ichigo.

"Yo, dude. What's with the hair? Looks pretty shit," one said and the others followed with laughter.

_Fuck, not again._

"Haven't seen you around here. You new to fighting, kid?" the man continued.

"No," Ichigo snapped back. He wasn't, he was just used to receiving help from Chad.

"Oh, interesting. Come, show us what you can do," he said with a sneer.

This wasn't a good situation. The man was about double Ichigo's size and from his experience in fights, he knew the others wouldn't merely standby and watch. His heart was racing as the men got closer to him, and as he felt himself pressing into the wall behind him, utter fear crept in.

He hadn't always been reluctant to fight, usually defending himself even when he knew there was no chance to succeed. His pride was very important to him, and due to his temper, he would quickly defend his it. But lately, he didn't seem to care that much. It seemed to help too – he had realized how many fights he could've avoided if he didn't strike first.

But now he couldn't avoid the inevitable, and he felt very afraid. He balled his fists, ready to retaliate when the man would come at him.

"What're you guys doing?" a voice came from behind.

Everybody was caught off guard and quickly ran off. Ichigo thought it strange that a group of men would run off by one little question, but he wouldn't know – he was staring at the ground.

Even when the man stepped in front of him, he didn't look up.

"Hey, kid, you OK?" the man asked, seemingly concerned.

The voice, now not drowned by angst, sounded melodic and beautiful. It had a certain edge to it and it inclined Ichigo to face his savior.

Blue gave him a brilliant smile when he saw Ichigo was all right. Ichigo was unable to speak, and he thought he must have looked like an idiot for just standing there. Blue didn't seem to mind and just looked at him.

"What's yer name, kid?" Blue asked him.

"Ichigo," he mumbled. He felt embarrassed by it.

"Cute." the man laughed and patted him on his shoulder. "Come, you shouldn't wander these streets after a night like this."

Blue stepped away and motioned for him to follow. They walked back to parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked nervously. Even though he drooled over the man, he wasn't sure if he could trust him.

"To our 'dojo', if you could call it that. I just want to get my things, then I'll drop you off where you want to be."

"I didn't catch you name," Ichigo said, feeling a bit excited that he had a chance to hear it from Blue personally.

"Call me Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."


	2. Deep Blue Sea

**Chapter 2 – Deep Blue Sea**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. I'd much rather just stay a fan

* * *

Ichigo was lying in his bed, the morning sun streaming into his bedroom window. It was a Saturday, so he didn't need to care about school. In fact, that was the last place his mind was at. He kept thinking about the man that rescued him the night before from an imminent fight; then he went on to bring him home.

Grimmjow, the man had called himself, had done Ichigo a great favor and the gesture seemed quite odd to him. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate what Grimmjow had done, and it got him the added benefit of hearing his name.

It was a strange name – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. To Ichigo, it was like one of those foreign names that you could just say over and over again, without getting used to it, and loving the sound like you've never heard it before.

That in itself freaked Ichigo out, Grimmjow had saved him and gave him a lift, that's all. He had no right to be in Ichigo's mind that much. Ichigo blamed the first sight he caught of Grimmjow, which had been a magnificent exhibition of raw virility.

"ICHIGO!" he heard his father's loud voice just before he burst into the bedroom with too much excitement.

Ichigo ducked out of the way, a natural movement by now, as his father dove for where he thought his son would be. Instead, all Isshin got to hug was a pile of bedding and pillows. He groaned in disgust as Ichigo stepped off the bed and headed downstairs, where he could smell breakfast being prepared by his younger sister, Yuzu.

As Ichigo sat down by the table, where Karin was already sitting and reading some comic, Isshin came shuffling down the stairs, disappointment all over his face.

"Why, oh why, my son do you never give your ol' man a hug?" he whimpered.

"Because, old man, it's annoying," Ichido prompted.

"Not to mention girly," Karin stated coolly, not even looking up from her comic.

Yuzu giggled as Isshin gaped at his rejection as a father. Isshin made his way to the table and Yuzu served everyone breakfast. She was such a sweet little girl, seemingly always too happy to help everybody out.

"So, what're everyone planning on doing today?" Isshin asked excitedly.

"Clean the house," Yuzu said with a smile.

"Soccer," Karin said, still reading the comic as her food started to get cold.

Isshin looked at Ichigo expectantly, but Ichigo didn't really know how to say it. He didn't even know if it was that good of an idea anyway.

"Just heading to the mall," Ichigo said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

Isshin's face lit up and Ichigo dreaded what was about to follow. For some reason, Isshin thought Ichigo was the most secluded teenager on earth, and he constantly encouraged Ichigo to go out a bit and meet new people.

"Is my boy going to meet a girl today?" he squealed.

Ichigo just stared at his father emptily, "Shut up, old man, I'm just gonna relax."

Isshin was shattered to pieces again and Ichigo groaned in annoyance over his father's cheap soap opera behavior. Honestly, his father could get so freaky at times, but oddly, Ichigo knew he couldn't live without his family. He'd be dead before he was caught saying that out loud, but in the end, it was the truth.

* * *

Ichigo was at the door to the Espada's 'dojo'. There was a sign above that read: _Las Noches_. Ichigo wasn't sure, but he thought it was Spanish. The door wasn't interesting and bordered on bland.

Heck, if it wasn't for the sign, he wouldn't suspect if of leading to the large room he caught a glimpse of the previous night. He hesitated: not certain of why he was there. Grimmjow hadn't invited him over, and frankly, the man showed no interest of seeing Ichigo again. Ichigo's hand trembled at the doorknob. What would he say? He wasn't even sure if he could the excuse of wanting to join the dojo, or if Grimmjow would be inside.

He opened the door slowly and peered inside: a man with pink hair was fighting an extremely huge guy – even bigger than Leroux. Halibel was sitting on a bench to the left and an old man was training with some weights at the far end of the mirrored room. As Ichigo went inside, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

Ichigo felt himself blush as all of the unfamiliar eyes stared at him. He noticed some movement to his right, and the guy who Halibel had fought appeared next to him. He smiled heartily.

"Welcome to Las Noches, I'm Stark, how can I help?" he asked. His voice seemed very friendly and Ichigo could hardly believe it's the same man he saw fighting last night.

"I… I… uh… I was wondering, can the public join this dojo?" Ichigo asked nervously.

Stark laughed, which caught Ichigo off guard.

"Sorry, kid, only people older than 21 can join," he said. After seeing Ichigo's disappointment, he added, "But you're welcome to stay and watch us fight."

Ichigo smiled at Stark and motioned for Halibel to come over. She looked annoyed, but walked to them and greeted Ichigo in a rather formal manner.

Ichigo introduced himself, but he felt wholly out of place. Halibel and Stark both looked at him and he didn't know what to do.

"Wait a minute, that hair…" Halibel said, "I saw you last night watching us."

Ichigo nodded, "Yes, never knew something like that was organized in Karakura."

Stark laughed again, "So you interested in fighting?"

"Yeah, kind of," Ichigo said.

"Well son, we'd be happy to help you train, but officially, you won't be a part of the dojo," Stark said.

"What? Oh no, I wouldn't want you to break the rules," Ichigo said.

Halibel giggled, causing Stark to shoot her an amused look.

"Oh, I'm sure we could come up with an excuse if Aizen-sama asked," she said.

Ichigo felt a bit of disbelieve. As far as he knew, dojos rarely let people just hang around. And stranger, these people didn't even know him.

"I'd love to train here," Ichigo finally admitted.

"In case you are wondering, we don't get many recruits. People in Karakura may like to see a fight, but when it comes to professional fighting, few are interested," Stark explained.

"So, you see, we'd love a new face," Halibel said.

Ichigo felt strangely happy that he got accepted (well, sort of) without he knowing that he even to be part of the dojo. He hadn't forgotten why he came over, and now that he could hang around, it presented the perfect opportunity to get glimpses of Grimmjow, or better yet, get to know him.

Ichigo felt excited – as if he had a chance to meet some kind of celebrity. It was like he just wanted to meet Grimm for the sake of it, not bothered by how his personality would be. And that scared Ichigo shitless. Since when had he become and obsessed little boy? And over a man he had only first seen in his life the night before? Ichigo felt a bit sick, but he remembered where he was, and he wasn't gonna chicken out now.

Lemme introduce you to the family," Stark said as he guided Ichigo to a man sitting behind a desk, doing some paper work. Stark tapped his finger on the desk, causing the emerald eyed man to look up quickly. His eyes immediately latched onto the image of Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra, this is Ichigo! Newest member to Las Noches, though, not officially," Stark announced.

The man's expression remained flat as Ichigo stretched out his hand for him. Ulquiorra's eyes drifted to Ichigo's hand, briefly took it, nodded in acknowledgement, then continued on with his work.

Ichigo was a bit freaked out by the man. He seemed like the youngest of the people he had seen, but also like the most stiff. Stark led him to the two people in the center who had resumed their sparring match.

"Yami, Szayel, meet Kurosaki Ichigo," Stark announced him once again.

Yami gave him a big smile, reminding Ichigo of someone who is a bit slow mentally wise, and Szayel gave a small bow.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san, I am Szayel Aporro Gantz," he said with a smile. It wasn't necessarily a welcoming smile, but more condescending smile. Whatever it was, it contradicted the pink haired man's polite greeting.

And so it went for the rest of the people in the gym: Lilinette, Barragan, Sun-Sun, Arruruerie, Verona and, finally, Redder. They all seemed friendly and acceptive and by the end, Ichigo was truly amazed at how Stark seemed to forget he knew nothing of him.

But Ichigo had not yet met Grimmjow, and he knew he was part of the dojo.

"I met a man last night, Grimmjow. Isn't he also part of the dojo?" Ichigo asked Stark.

"Oh yes, you still haven't met Nnoitora and Grimmjow. Or at least, Nnoitora. Grimmjow is just out a bit, he'll be back soon if you want to talk to him.

At that moment the doors to the dojo opened, and inside them stood the man whom Ichigo wanted to see. Stark made a 'ah' sound and led Ichigo to Grimmjow, who looked at them in interest. He walked over to Ichigo and Stark, meeting them half way.

"Ichigo, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said, feeling stupid.

"What're you doing here?" Grimmjow asked, and Stark walked away.

Ichigo didn't really what to say. He was just accepted into their dojo without ever intending for it to happen and now he had his chance to talk to the man that dominated his thoughts since the night before. _God, it sucks to be a hormone ridden teenager._

"I just wanted to thank you again for last, it was very kind of you," Ichigo said sheepishly.

Grimmjow's eyes lit up as he looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo was immediately drowning in those deep and perfect eyes.

"Don't mention it. This is _our _turf. No one except us fight here," he said with a slight laugh, obviously remembering the guys' quick departure when he arrived.

"Oi, Grimm, I told the boy he could stay and train. Maybe you could help him," Stark's voice came from across the room.

Grimmjow's smile widened, "Oh, this is interesting. Don't want to get beat up in the future?"

Ichigo gave weak smile.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll help you out, kid."

* * *

A/N: In case you are wondering, not all Fraccion from the manga are in the dojo, just those I named


	3. Back to Normal

**Chapter 3 – Back to Normal**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. :'(

* * *

"Er, Ichigo?" a female voice greeted. It was a very familiar, very cautious voice.

Rukia sat down beside Ichigo; she seemed very nervous. Ichigo didn't explicitly pay attention to her. Heck, he didn't pay attention to anyone. Instead, he just slumped down on his arms as the rest of his classmates came in and took seats.

"Ichigo?" Rukia queried again, this time a bit more daring.

Ichigo lifted up his right arm and waved at her. Ichigo didn't see, but he was sure she gave a nod, most likely in relief, and faced forward. Indeed, when he peeked, she was staring at the front of the class, her expression quite unreadable.

_Serves her right,_ Ichigo thought. Just then, he heard Ishida, Inoue and Chad coming inside and he knew his peace was over. None of his other friends handled him with the same respect Rukia did. Sometimes he was grateful for that, at other times not.

"Kurosaki, you alive?" came Ishida's obnoxious voice.

"What's the matter with him, Rukia-san?" asked Inoue even before Ichigo had time to sit up straight.

"Ask him yourself," she said, choosing her words carefully.

Ichigo gave a weak smile, "Meh, crappy weekend."

Rukia stiffened and Ichigo thought that maybe he was a bit too harsh. And in essence, he actually had a great weekend. But how could he tell his friends that he'd much rather be somewhere else than in school with them?

"Tell me about it," Ishida went on. "It was my cousin's wedding this weekend and I had to fix each and every wardrobe malfunction."

Ichigo let his head drop back onto the table as his friends started talking about god-knows-what. At least Rukia joined them. Sure, he was a bit angry at her, but in a few days he'd be over it. His real problem was that he had a wholly different world than school and friends on his mind.

He had spent the entire Saturday at Las Noches training with the people there. It wasn't really intense exercise; he had to show Grimmjow what he could do in terms of fighting. Turned out Ichigo was pathetic: Grimmjow had evaded or countered almost all his blows and he was frequently pinned down into submission. It was a rather interesting catch 22 – would he sacrifice a bit of his pride just to let Grimmjow touch him some?

Ichigo knew he was silly. He hated his flaring and out of control hormones and he prayed that his intentions weren't obvious to the blue haired god.

Other than his dismal showcase, Stark showed him and error or two (okay, maybe a lot more than two) in his stance and overall fighting style. Stark did comment, however, that had Ichigo not been fighting the members of Las Noches, he'd probably do pretty well. Ichigo felt happy about the compliment, but Grimmjow had just laughed at it.

And yet, through it all, Ichigo still wasn't sure if it had actually happened or if he really is welcome there. They all seemed too friendly and helpful to a complete stranger (except Ulquiorra). Then again, Stark did say that new members were a rarity. Maybe they were helping him train so that when he turned 21 he would already be an asset to the dojo.

Whatever their plans were, he was invited to train again in the week, or quite frankly, whenever he wanted to. Stark had explained that not everyone might always be there, but between the Espada, someone always stayed at the place.

"Kurosaki, you coming?" Ishida asked, obviously annoyed.

"What?" Ichigo snapped.

"The class is over, come on," Ishida retorted, rolling his like the drama queen he is.

* * *

Ichigo found himself hesitating in front of the door to Las Noches for the second time, though he knew he was welcome. He had ditched his friends in favor of these street fighters, and he actually had a sense of excitement in him. It felt great.

Just as he reached out to open the door, it swung open by itself, revealing Grimmjow in the doorway. They were taken a little by surprise, Ichigo more than Grimmjow. But Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo.

"Watch where yer standing!" Grimmjow joked and stepped outside.

"I'm sorry, was about to go in," Ichigo apologized, and feeling stupid by doing so.

"Relax. I have to go somewhere. You coming?" Grimmjow asked nonchalantly.

"Sure," Ichigo said, perhaps a little too eager.

They made their way to Grimmjow's car and soon where off to who-knows-where, not talking one word. Ichigo dared glances at the other man as often as he could, and drank up the image of the beautiful fighter. He was glad that Grimmjow seemed completely relaxed; Ichigo just had to start working on himself.

"So, did you enjoy Saturday?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, yes. It was… different," Ichigo said as he fidgeted around in his seat, now that Grimmjow's attention was on him.

"Yeah, I guess we have a more welcoming feel than other 'dojos'," Grimmjow stated. His lips seemed to move in ways that had Ichigo drooling for them.

"How long have you been a member of Las Noches?" Ichigo asked.

"About four years now. Since I was 21," Grimmjow said and smiled at Ichigo, causing the teen to skip a heart beat or two.

Ichigo promptly looked in front of him. He couldn't afford looking at Blue. There was some silence in the car, and it bordered on awkward, but Ichigo doubted that Grimmjow felt it. Ichigo knew that sooner or later his attraction to man would show, but if silence and looking away meant that Grimmjow wouldn't suspect anything, so be it.

The car came to a halt in front of a tall building and Ichigo recognized the area as the business district. Grimmjow said something about being back in a moment, and surely after about a minute, he came back out of the revolving glass doors. He had a large envelope with him, piquing Ichigo's interest.

"Just some papers for Las Noches," Grimmjow explained as he got in the car.

For some weird reason Ichigo felt a bit disappointed.

"Wanna grab a bite, kid?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Sounds nice," Ichigo said and Grimmjow nodded.

Ichigo's excitement flared: maybe Grimmjow had planned on taking him to lunch all along. It was foolish to think so, Grimmjow could very well be just friendly. Ichigo shoved that thought and held onto the hope that maybe something more might come from it.

_What are you thinking? _Ichigo suddenly felt very stupid. There he was in Grimmjow's car, practically still a stranger, being taken to lunch and hoping that, somehow, Grimmjow might share Ichigo's fantasy. He wanted out and get away, it wasn't like him to have hopes about people he didn't know, and he could most certainly taste the beginnings of what felt like disappointment.

Grimmjow stopped in front of a diner in a part of town Ichigo didn't see often. It was rather up class. The two got out, and Grimmjow led the way to the diner, giving Ichigo a fair chance to ogle at how perfectly Grimmjow filled out his tight fitting jeans. It hurt to pull his eyes away as they entered the place and find a table to sit at.

A young waitress made her way to their table and handed them the menus.

"Thanks," Grimmjow said, not giving the woman a slightest of look.

Ichigo smiled internally.

"Damn, I'm so hungry I might as well order everything on here," Grimmjow said.

"Then do," Ichigo snorted.

Grimmjow laughed then rubbed his ripped stomach, "Rather not. Don't want to ruin all my hard work."

The waitress returned after a while, and the two place their orders. Grimmjow insisted that he pay for everything, so Ichigo chose his order so that he didn't seem opportunistic. He couldn't believe how careful he was around Grimmjow. Or rather, how his mind seemed to function in a whole different way.

It was Grimmjow that started the conversation, asking Ichigo where he lived, about school and how he ended up at the fight on Friday night. Ichigo didn't mind telling the man, but he left out all the emotional and personal parts. Grimmjow didn't need to know that deep down Ichigo was just a lost boy.

Ichigo asked Grimmjow about his background and at first, Grimmjow seemed reluctant to tell, but eventually gave in. He was from a big city and moved down here just after he finished school. He didn't have a real reason for coming to Karakura, just that he was sick of the city. From what Ichigo could tell, Grimmjow came from a rather rich family (his parents owned some law firm) and that Grimmjow was the only child.

From all of the Espada, Halibel was Grimmjow's best friend. Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow seemed to regard the members of the Espada as family.

"That's hardly the case," Grimmjow said, when Ichigo shared his thoughts. "You see, it's only Halibel and Stark that I consider real friends. Sure, Szayel is friendly sometimes and Yami is always a big goof, but I don't really care that much about them."

Ichigo was surprised at the rather personal information Grimmjow had shared with him, but he was also glad.

The rest of the afternoon went by just as Ichigo had hoped: the two returned to the dojo and Grimmjow started Ichigo with some training. In return, Ichigo had to help Grimmjow with various stuff like weights and holding up punching bags.

The highlight of the day was Halibel and Grimmjow's sparring match, ending with Grimmjow squarely beat. Ichigo looked at the big breasted woman in awe from there on: she really didn't seem as strong and he would easily pass her for just some bimbo, but clearly she had more to her than she let to believe.

Isshin was abnormally jovial and inquisitive as Ichigo came home. Usually he would come home straight from school and do his homework. So it was understandable that his father would bug him if he should come home just as the sun set.

Every possibility was explored by Isshin: was Ichigo dating? Was he in trouble? Ichigo ignored his father as he drabbled on and on and on. He shut the door to his room in his father's face, drowning the questions somewhat. For all it was worth, Ichigo could at least answer his father: he was happier than he had been in a long time.

After a while, he heard a knock on his door.

"Go away, dad," Ichigo yelled from his desk.

The door opened and Rukia appeared. She was wearing a simplistic dress and had a sincere expression on her face. When Ichigo was still normal, seeing Rukia like that would make him crazy, but now, now she was just Rukia.

"Sorry, come on in," Ichigo said as he turned around his chair and Rukia sat on his bed.

She was silent and just looked around the room. Her eyes moved from the floor where they always sat and did their homework, to Ichigo's closet where Rukia would sleep when she got tired of her parents fighting and finally to Kon, resting in the corner of the room.

Ichigo and Rukia made the doll the previous year when Ishida claimed he was unbeatable at sowing and stuff, so Ichigo and Rukia attempted to create something to shut Ishida up. In the end, it didn't work, but Kon was still a long shot from a dismal failure. Even more, the doll had many memories to it. Memories of when friendship was still friendship and no other feelings complicated things.

Ichigo yearned for their previous level of friendship and hated himself for making things as awkward as they were now.

"I came to apologize, Ichigo. I feel really bad," Rukia said, her voice a bit shaky.

Ichigo smiled at her, "Accepted."

Rukia lit up and she retrieved a book from her bag. She gave Ichigo an inquisitive look. Ichigo nodded and the two moved to the floor to complete their homework, and somehow, all felt normal again.

* * *

"I see you all look good," the man said in his aristocratic voice.

The nine people in front of him all remained silent.

"I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, but things are going to remain quiet during Nnoitora's absence. But I do promise you this: I'm working on changing that," the man continued.

It was Ulquiorra that spoke, "We're always here for you, Aizen-sama."

* * *

**A/N**: If the story seems a bit thin, I truly am sorry, but things are going to get interesting in the following chapter or two. If you look carefully, you can already see the slightest beginning of something sinister. Hehe.

_Please review the story, your input really helps, even if you tell me how pathetic my story or writing is._


	4. Denique

**Chapter 4 – Denique**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. Pity I can't even steal it without anyone noticing.

* * *

The next two weeks of Ichigo's life was rather good: he went to Las Noches regularly to train, he and Grimmjow was becoming friends and his friendship with Rukia had been restored to its previous, un-awkward state. All in all, Ichigo was feeling happier than usual, and that anger that lingered inside seemed to seep away.

Ichigo had even gone to the club again, this time with Rukia and, quite out of character for him, Ishida. It was really nice to relax with all his friends and he was sure that they had picked up on his unusual happiness. No one questioned it, surely out of fear for it going away just as abruptly as it had appeared.

Stark had proved to be a really good teacher; with Grimmjow never really finding the words he needed to explain what Ichigo was supposed to do. By no means had Ichigo even started with an intense training program, but he was already feeling the strain on his body, which had been aching non-stop since he started out at Las Noches.

The other fighters seem to regard Ichigo with some distance, except Halibel. She didn't help Ichigo train, rather keeping to herself, but when she interacted with Ichigo, the few words that she spoke were kind. Ulquiorra still hadn't spoken a single word to him and he got the idea Szayel really didn't like him.

He didn't care too much, hell, he was still coming to terms with training with these people. An eccentric crowd, for sure, but Ichigo felt like he could connect really well with some of them. Stark, Halibel and Grimmjow all seemed like people he'd like to be friends with.

That was quite a scary thought. Even thought Ichigo's circle of friends had grown substantially, he never really thought about making new friends. Making friends really didn't sit well with Ichigo, because it forced him to open up to some extent. Now, he practically had a group of people he liked to hang out with.

And all of this was because of his attraction to one particular man.

Grimmjow was a rather strange person. Ichigo would realize that the two of them were very much alike. Except for the odd moment of deepness at the diner, Grimmjow had not opened up to Ichigo in the slightest of ways. Grimmjow was a very competitive person, and Ichigo could clearly see the sense of pride in how Grimmjow carried himself. Halibel had challenged the blue haired man quite a few times, and in spite of being defeated each time, Grimmjow never backed out or turned down her requests to spar.

Grimmjow also treated his fellow fighters without much respect. Only Stark and Halibel knew Grimmjow's courteous side, but the others frequently got some insult thrown their way and most stayed clear of him. Ichigo remembered a specific incident where Ulquiorra made a comment on Grimmjow's lack of respect to the others and Grimmjow had practically growled at the little green eyed man.

It made Ichigo a bit scared: Grimmjow seemed like a completely different person when he was around him or Stark or Halibel. Ichigo brushed it off as unimportant and he dared not ask Grimmjow about his temper. Halibel did make a comment once about Grimmjow having a bad past with Ulquiorra, but she didn't elaborate.

Ichigo caught up on frequent chatter about the man named Nnoitora who still had to pitch. As far as Ichigo understood it, the man was out on an errand of some sort, but not much was said any further. Ichigo never gave any thought to it, and instead, he concentrated more on Grimmjow.

Ichigo's thirst for seeing the man was tremendous, and he would eagerly anticipate each and every time he went to Las Noches. Of course, he had arrived a few times when Grimmjow was out, but fortunately either Stark or Halibel would help him out.

So when he woke up on the Saturday morning, he automatically had his day planned out for him: get up, shower, eat and then go to Las Noches. It would be a great day.

But plans never really work out.

The moment he reached downstairs, his father hurried past him, with his white robe on. He seemed very worried.

"What's up, dad?" Ichigo asked.

"There was a fire and people are being rushed to the clinic," his father explained curtly as he grabbed what he needed.

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin regarded his son: he had to fight to push back tears as he processed his son's offer. It was a rarity to hear the Berry say such things, and he took the offer head on.

"I'd love that. Shower and eat, then come to the clinic," his father said, giving him an approving smile before rushing out of the house.

_So much for my plans._

_

* * *

_

Ichigo knew it was his own fault that he was at the clinic helping out his father treating the wounded. None of the patients were injured too badly, but things were still serious enough for a doctor to look at their wounds.

It didn't seem like there were so many patients, but when everyone was treated the clock stated that it was already three o'clock. Ichigo could not believe his eyes. The day had passed so quickly, and although he figured he could still go to the dojo, he was exhausted from all the running around.

When Ichigo got into his room, it was mere seconds before he passed out onto his bed, relishing in the softness of the bedding.

* * *

The apartment wasn't as large as he'd like it to be, but it was enough. Hell, he didn't even pay for it, so he couldn't really complain. Grimmjow slumped down on the couch, enjoying the silence after a day full of yelling and all the noise from the 'dojo'. Grimmjow grunted as he tried to dig out his mobile phone from his pocket.

It was only 8 o'clock still, but he was rather exhausted. All in all, even though the day was full of training and stuff, it was boring without that kid. Grimmjow scowled at the thought – how could've that boy made the day better if he was around? It was a no-brainer. The boy and his stubborn innocence made him laugh – a lot. He could see much of his younger self in Ichigo, but he sensed the kid was a bit lost. He doubted that Ichigo even realized it when he would throw some witty remark to Grimmjow and he had to think fast to counter the boy.

He flipped his phone open and browsed through the numbers. He stopped when he came to the entry titled 'Berry' and waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for – perhaps for his mind to make a decision. Should he call the brat? It wasn't like Grimmjow. So he didn't pitch, that hardly classified him MIA or something. Yeah, the day was boring without him, but that didn't mean he missed the boy.

Did it?

Grimmjow laughed at his stupidity. He threw the phone to his side, landing with a soft 'plop' on the couch. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez doesn't miss somebody – least of all a boy with a knack of keeping up with Grimmjow's teasing, a boy who was so unlike his other friends, a boy that actually made Grimmjow laugh.

_Fuck it._

Grimmjow scooped up the phone and dialed the kid. The phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Sure took your time," Grimmjow said with a light chuckle.

"Bastard, you woke me," Ichigo countered before he gave a yawn.

"Had a busy day?"

"Yeah, helped my dad in the clinic. Some building was on fire."

"Somehow I can't see you treating patients, macho-fighter boy."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo yelled through the handset.

Grimmjow knew it wasn't serious, but he love teasing the orange head.

"Was pretty dull with you gone today," Grimmjow said, a bit more serious.

There was silence, but Grimmjow could hear Ichigo's steady breathing.

"I planned to come," Ichigo finally said.

"Nah, I figured you needed a break anyway," Grimmjow lied. "What you doing tomorrow?"

Silence again.

"Nothing really, why?" Ichigo asked, and Grimmjow could sense a bit of excitement in his voice.

Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation.

"Thought that maybe we could do something. Sundays are so boring, you know?"

The boy's breathing accelerated and he could hear a door opening.

"Who are you t—" a voice of an older man started.

"DAD! Some privacy please!" Ichigo yelled, thankfully not directly into the receiver.

Grimmjow couldn't help but give a big laugh.

"Oh god, sorry for that," Ichigo apologized.

"No problem," Grimmjow said, trying to contain the laughter. "Pick you up at eleven?"

"Sure."

Grimmjow shut his phone and tossed it again, this time at least satisfied. So he had a whole day with Ichigo. There was something there in the pit of his stomach. _No… couldn't be._ Grimmjow examined the feeling for a while, tasting it and feeling, and came to the conclusion – excitement. The little bastard had him excited.

_Could be worse._

_

* * *

_

10:52

His whole family was staring at Ichigo as he sat downstairs, seemingly waiting for something. He however, didn't notice their stares. Instead his mind was racing. Racing with thoughts that include words like, 'maybe', 'just nice', 'idiot' and 'hopefully'. It was unnerving at best. It was one thing to train with Grimmjow, and sure, they have had lunch together, but to Ichigo, his date that would start in, _oh, 6 minutes now_, seemed so much more personal than the last.

_What? _ _He's not taking me on a date._

It was a strange feeling to not believe something but hope for it. His stomach was turning a bit. For one, _he _was spending the day with an older man. A street fighter. They weren't going to train. That on its own was weird to say least. And secondly, his need for this to happen had been quenched, but now he wasn't so certain.

He doubted it was because it would be with Grimmjow. No, it could've been with any fantasy man of his. How would he contain himself? Ichigo wasn't the type of to restrict the little emotions he had, and he was afraid that his deathly infatuation with the teal haired _almighty god of all that lives here and is dead in the underworld _would somehow show_._

_Oh, fuck. I'm so fucked._

10:59

A knock on the door.

_Fuck this shit. _Kurosaki Ichigo doesn't back down or show defeat. He never showed weakness, and he sure as hell wouldn't start now. He got up from where he sat, still ignoring his curious family members and headed to the door. He swung it open and he was greeted with a brilliant smile straight from his dreams.

"Hey, Ichigo," Grimmjow greeted, his first time using Ichigo's name.

"Hey," Ichigo said, trying to sound as relaxed as possible.

He gave a wave to his father and sisters, who seemed a bit disappointed it wasn't some girl that knocked on the door. Grimmjow stepped back and Ichigo was able to leave the house. They made their way to Grimmjow's car, a classy and modern thing, and got in. Ichigo didn't look too much, but he was sure Grimmjow had a slight grin on his face.

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asked just as they left his street.

"To my home. Guess I just wanna chill a bit today," '_with me' _Ichigo added to Grimmjow's words in his mind.

"Good plan, I'm still recovering from all of yesterday's work," Ichigo sighed.

Grimmjow snorted, "It couldn't have been worse than a day spent training."

"Oh you don't know my father. He may be very nosy and stupid, but when it comes to real work, he's a bossy asshole," Ichigo explained.

There was a comfortable silence for a while. After all, this was just a friendly meeting.

"I'm sorry I woke you last night. But I didn't figure you'd be asleep by 8 o'clock," Grimmjow said.

"I was still busy with my afternoon nap," Ichigo laughed, then added, "If you hadn't woken me, I would have woken at twelve and not sleep for the rest of the night."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow's hands gripping the steering wheel – his hands were big and masculine. Ichigo blushed and stared at his own hands. He inherited them from his mother – long and feminine. He remembered how well Rukia's red and black gloves fitted on him. Oh yes, the gloves. They were very special to Rukia. Marked with a flaming skull, Rukia always joked they let her feel someone's soul. It was a silly thing, but giving Rukia's obsession with the concept of a soul, it could be understood.

"Did you hear what I said?" Grimmjow asked, giving a light chuckle.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drift off like that," Ichigo apologized, feeling his face turn red.

"Relax, I said that I could call you each day at 8 to make sure you are awake," Grimmjow said softly.

Ichigo frowned internally at Grimmjow's words. As far as Ichigo knew, doing something like that would classify as… romantic. He shrugged off the thought, maybe it was just wishful thinking. But, what if he was serious?

"You don't have to do that. I never actually sleep at that time. Yesterday was a fluke," Ichigo said.

"There could be more flukes."

Okay, so he _was _serious. Why else would he say something like that? Ichigo was a bit confused. He looked directly at Grimmjow, and their gazes met. Grimmjow had a warm and welcoming look in his blue eyes, while his mouth was curled up in an inviting smile. It wasn't a look Ichigo had seen on the man's face before, and it sure was alluring.

Ichigo looked away. _Hide your feelings, remember. _Ichigo wasn't sure what look he gave Grimmjow, but he was sure that he didn't control it very well. Ichigo's mind was racing, trying to think of something to say, and quick. But before he could, the car pulled into a parking garage.

"Come," Grimmjow said as he got out.

Ichigo wasn't sure in what part of town they were, but from the look of things, it looked like one of the better areas to stay. He followed Grimmjow to the elevator, waiting in silence for the thing to come down. The _ding _startled Ichigo a bit, but he got in the lift before Grimmjow did.

Grimmjow's apartment was surprisingly neat, but it was obvious a man lived there – large TV and an elaborate sound system, comfortable couches that didn't fit with the color scheme, and little in the way of decorating. It was furnished around use rather than aesthetics. Ichigo smiled. He had imagined something like this.

"Beer or something?" Grimmjow asked as he moved to the kitchen.

"Sure."

A few moments later Grimmjow appeared holding two cans of beer. He handed Ichigo one and went to in the center of the largest sofa. Ichigo moved over and positioned himself on Grimmjow's loveseat. _Ugh, what a name. _Ichigo was unsure of what to say, or even if he should say anything. It felt like things were on the verge of becoming awkward, especially after what Grimmjow said in the car.

"Do you like sports?" Grimmjow asked as he reached for the remote.

"I suppose. At least, me and my sister play soccer from time to time," Ichigo said.

"Sounds nice."

Grimmjow switched on the TV and browsed through the channels. He didn't seem interested in anything that was showing. Grimmjow pulled a face when some soppy romance thing came on, killed the TV, and threw the remote to the side.

"Looks like we're gonna have to keep ourselves busy," Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo gave a weak laugh, taking in Grimmjow's words in completely the wrong way. It was wrong, but it's what Ichigo wanted.

"Do you cook?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow snorted, "I have to, but I'm not really good at it."

"I'll make lunch then," Ichigo said. He wasn't necessarily the best cook around, but Yuzu had taught him a few things. _Mom too._

"That's a generous offer," Grimmjow said, eyes wide.

Ichigo shrugged, "I'm using your food."

"I suppose."

"But it's still a bit early," Ichigo said, remembering he only had breakfast three hours ago.

Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo and their eyes met again, but Ichigo could see the traces of mischief in Grimmjow's look. Ichigo smiled, and put his hand down on the arm the sofa. Grimmjow's phone came to life, and he scooped it up and answered, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed. He was confused. Grimmjow gave him all the reason to hope, so maybe that's what he _was _busy doing. Or maybe Ichigo just read the man completely wrong. And if that was the case, he'd risk provoking the man if he tried to do something. Ichigo decided that if something was to happen, Grimmjow would have to make the first move.

Ichigo hoped he could contain himself well enough.

Grimmjow returned and made some apology about Ulquiorra being a prick. Ichigo chuckled. Grimmjow sat down on the edge of the large sofa, his knee an inch or two from Ichigo's. Ichigo stared at the small space between them, and concentrated to try and see if he could feel the heat from Grimmjow's body. He felt it on his index finger instead.

His head snapped to his hand. Grimmjow was pressing against his finger with his thumb, more like rubbing it. It couldn't be an accidental touch. Ichigo raised his head slowly, finding Grimmjow's head tilted slightly and smiling awkwardly.

_Oh god!_

What do you do when you realize that a fantasy might actually become reality? Ichigo didn't know. His reaction was akin to shock, and all he could do was lower his head and stare at the thumb probing his fingers, joined by the rest of Grimmjow's hard fingers as time went on.

Grimmjow's hand felt wonderful on his, and Ichigo quickly started imagining his whole body being caressed. He blushed at the thought, and Grimmjow still had to be looking at him, because he let out a slight snigger.

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's hand and then got up, heading for the kitchen. He came back with another beer can, and Ichigo realized his was still almost full, but put it in on the small coffee table.

Grimmjow sat down next to him.

When Ichigo decided he'd wait for Grimmjow to act first, he didn't realize he wouldn't have to wait _at all_. He shifted himself so he could face Grimmjow better, who was already playing with his other hand.

This time, Ichigo reciprocated.

Ichigo saw the pleased smile form on the teal haired man's face, and he couldn't stop himself from doing the same. Their eyes met and their fingers intertwined. It was a very intense stare, as if they were trying to feel the other through their eyes. Ichigo's eyes drifted a bit down to catch Grimmjow licking his lips.

It was instant.

Ichigo was on top of Grimmjow, pressing his mouth onto the older man's lips and started pulling at his shirt. Grimmjow took a moment before he returned the kiss, obviously not expecting Ichigo's sudden move.

Ichigo didn't need to think twice when Grimmjow's tongue asked for entrance, and once he was inside, Grimmjow took full charge, swapping their positions and pushing Ichigo down onto the loveseat, finally using it for what it was made for. The boy let out a soft moan as he felt the older man's body pinning him down, effectively trapping him inside the pleasure of the kiss.

The kiss became slower and more passionate, until finally Grimmjow pulled away slowly, leaving Ichigo breathing like an ox, trying to take in as much oxygen as possible. Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eyes, before being overwhelmed again by desire.

He dove down, taking advantage of Ichigo's slightly opened mouth and forced his tongue in as far as he could. Ichigo's hands were all over his back, but moved lower and lower ever so slightly. They slipped into the back of Grimmjow's jeans, but the kid brought them around, fidgeting with Grimmjow's jean's button. Grimmjow gave a smile into the kiss, before pulling up and removing his shirt.

As soon as he tossed it to the floor, he resumed their kiss, while Ichigo still struggled with his jeans. The kid got the button loose, but gave a disgusted moan as he realized Grimmjow still had a belt on. Grimmjow moved down to Ichigo's jaw and finally his neck, causing him to groan loudly.

Ichigo finally managed do undo Grimmjow's belt, and slipped his hand inside, rubbing hard. Grimmjow responded by returning to Ichigo's lips, kissing him with more fervor than before, and snaking his hands down to Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo scowled furiously as Grimmjow ended their kiss, hovering above him looking at him.

"You sure?" Grimmjow asked, his voice husky and urgent, yet soft and velvet.

Ichigo nodded. He felt Grimmjow get off, scoop him up, plant his lips on his and carry him off to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry you had to wait the whole week for this, I really intended to finish way earlier, but rather late than never, eh? And what can I say? If there is physical attraction, there's no denying it. Grimmjow is just a bit more daring than Ichigo! LOL.

Anyways, I beg of you, REVIEW! It really helps to get some input in what you think of the story. And I can take criticism, so you may drown me in it if you want to!

Anywho, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! :D

PS. If you wondered what the chapter's name mean, it's Latin for 'at last'. ;)


	5. It's Just Homework

**Chapter 5 – It's Just Homework**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. But I will one day!

Okay, so it seems most of you _hated _me for stopping where I did with the previous chapter… So just to make it up to you, let's jump head on into the smut, continuing exactly where I left off! :D

* * *

Grimmjow lay down Ichigo on his bed, watching as the boy removed his shirt and pants. Grimmjow shoved his own pants down and climbed on top of Ichigo. The boy whimpered softly as Grimmjow kissed him, but it turned to a full on moan as he was started to be grinded – and hard. Ichigo couldn't have had a lot of experience with this type of thing, Grimmjow thought, but he seemed eager enough.

It was obvious that Grimmjow was given complete control, and he would do his best while still being gentle. Their kiss continued as they pushed themselves further up the bed, and once Grimmjow could, he reached to the bedside table and retrieved a bottle of lubrication. Ichigo sighed as he saw the small bottle.

Grimmjow started to open it, but the boy snatched it from him and disappeared under him. He supported himself on his hands as he felt something wet stroke his erection. It wasn't the lube. He threw his head back as he realized Ichigo was going down on him. The kid's gag reflex was still untrained, but it felt so good regardless. After a few minutes of this, Ichigo withdrew his mouth from Grimmjow and smeared his erection with the lube.

His face appeared again, a bit flustered. Grimmjow lowered his head to kiss the boy, and for a moment that was all they did. It was deep and slow, but sheer lust forced Grimmjow to end it. He took the bottle from Ichigo and put some of it on his fingers before putting it back on the table – not caring at all when it fell over.

Ichigo's eyes shut involuntarily as he felt Grimmjow's hand probe at his entrance. Somehow, no matter how many times he had thought and fantasized about it, he never imagined the feeling correctly. He found that the real thing felt so much better than he could ever have dreamt. He felt Grimmjow's teeth pulling at his lower lip. Not biting or chewing, just pulling.

Suddenly, a finger entered him, and yet again all his expectations were overwhelmed. It was strange, not exactly the downright pleasure he had imagined, and it continued with each of the two more fingers Grimmjow inserted. A slight sting lingering, it wasn't something Ichigo was used to at all.

When Grimmjow withdrew his fingers Ichigo immediately understood what all the fuss was about. He felt so empty and void inside, and burned for Grimmjow to enter him again. He had heard that the feeling was addictive – horribly addictive, but he did not realize his need for insertion would be so great so soon.

Something larger than the group of fingers came resting at the opening. Grimmjow shifted himself so he could look Ichigo in the eyes. He gave the kid a reassuring look before pushing inside. Ichigo's grip on Grimmjow's back (when did his hands move there?) tightened and his fingers dug into his skin as he let out a sharp gasp.

There was tremendous pain: searing and throbbing. And it was everywhere. Ichigo was sure he was torn in half, but Grimmjow just gave him that look that told him to hang on. So he did. Grimmjow waited a while and pulled out. The empty feeling was profound, and Ichigo found himself yearning for the pain rather than what he was feeling now. Grimmjow entered again, and this time, there was almost no pain.

Just pure, unfamiliar, yet oh-so-dangerously addictive pleasure.

Grimmjow started out slowly, but withdrew almost completely with each stroke. The man knew what he was doing. Each time he took away the fullness inside, he would masterfully give it back, making Ichigo's hands and feet contort in unnatural fits of delight.

Ichigo was left in shock as Grimmjow quickened his pace, driving him further to the edge. Somewhere inside there was a spot that responded especially well when Grimmjow rubbed against it, and Ichigo decided right there that any physical feeling never felt so good. He knew he was responding quite verbally to Grimmjow's sex, but he didn't care.

Grimmjow's lips found his Berry's. The kiss caused Ichigo's body to shake as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Grimmjow followed shortly, digging as deep as he could inside the boy. The last few strokes were slow and deliberate, and Ichigo just stared at him in awe, eyes ever so glazed as he pulled up from the kiss.

He remained on top of Ichigo, looking at him with his erection still inside. It felt like Ichigo hang onto him for dear life, probably still phased out from his intense climax. When he did finally return to his full consciousness, he pressed his lips against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow removed himself from Ichigo and slumped down next to him, spent and exhausted. Somehow the covers were shoved down and Grimmjow pulled them over him and Ichigo as the boy pressed himself tightly to Grimmjow's side. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the kid, and drifted off to sleep with a pleased and happy smile on his face.

* * *

Grimmjow hated his phone's ringtone. No matter how much he loved the song when he put it as his ringtone, he would grow to despise it in due time. Just like he did now. His phone was blaring from the living room and he quickly rushed out, still naked. He answered the phone and went to the bathroom to find some shorts.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow asked annoyed.

"Respect, my dear boy," the deep and commanding voice said, slightly amused.

"Aizen," Grimmjow stated.

He grabbed some trainers and slipped them on, clutching the phone awkwardly between his shoulder and ear.

"Thursday, be ready."

The line went dead and Grimmjow found himself staring at himself in the mirror and sighing. He hated his boss, but seeing as he was paid well, he couldn't really complain. He had no qualifications, and he'd really struggle if he had to do some boring work. He scowled as he looked at the time on his phone. It was only 13:45. They could not have slept that long.

He went back to the living room to find Ichigo standing in the door to his room, clad only in his pants. Grimmjow absorbed the boy's lean and firm body, so beautiful and youthful. Ichigo blushed as he realized what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow moved over to him, tossing the phone on the sofa, and put his hands on the boy's hips, pulling him closer.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked groggily, nudging his head to behind Grimmjow.

"Just the guy who organizes our tournaments and crap. I have a fight on Thursday. Gonna be out of town then," Grimmjow said, nibbling at Ichigo's ear and neck.

"Just for the day?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll be back by Friday evening," Grimmjow said with a chuckle.

"Hmm," Ichigo moaned, catching the innuendo.

"You still in the mood to make lunch?" Grimmjow asked, pulling away.

"Of course," Ichigo said cheekily, and promptly received a smack on his ass from Grimmjow.

Rubbing his butt, he made his way to the kitchen, followed by Grimmjow. Again, simple yet functional with an island counter in the middle, Ichigo smiled at the man's obviousness. Ichigo opened the fridge and browsed all of the different foods. He retrieved a few things and Grimmjow instructed Ichigo where he could find all the various things he would need.

Ichigo delegated the chopping of the vegetables to Grimmjow while he started on preparing the meat. All the while, they would exchange glances, smiling silently at each other. After he was done, Grimmjow went to put on some music, returned, and then retrieved a bottle of wine from a cabinet. Ichigo watched him with intent as he poured them each a glass (more like a goblet).

The rest of the preparation was spent with idle talk, used as an excuse to look at the other. Grimmjow hovered around Ichigo as he cooked, stroking and caressing him softly. Ichigo seemed intent on ignoring Grimmjow's touch, concentrating rather on the food. A few times though, Grimmjow managed to grab his Berry's attention and pull him into a kiss, only for it to end abruptly as Ichigo resumed cooking.

Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised by the skill of Ichigo's cooking as he tasted the food. They ate in silence in the kitchen, but Grimmjow audibly announced his gratitude for the good food, and Ichigo's face lit up with smugness.

_Little brat._

"You do realize now you have to do this every time you visit," Grimmjow said.

"Then consider my visits canceled," Ichigo said with a slight pout.

"And if I kidnap you?"

"I bite."

Grimmjow laughed and flashed Ichigo a smile that was intended to make his knees weak. It worked. Ichigo just stared at the teal haired man as they finished the food.

Ichigo was barely done putting his plate in the dishwasher before Grimmjow forced his lips onto Ichigo's and slipping his tongue inside. It was just as good as before, maybe even better. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow against the island counter and licked at his jaw, neck and finally his chest. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo devoured him, and he could feel the urgency and lust return at an ungodly pace.

He grabbed Ichigo by the hips, reeled the boy around and placed him on the counter. Ichigo clutched fistfuls of the blue hair as Grimmjow nipped and kissed his mouth, ears, jaw… _oh what the hell?… EVERYWHERE!_

Grimmjow's hands dropped and pulled at Ichigo's pants, and Ichigo lifted himself so they could be removed, gasping slightly as he felt the cold of the counter. Grimmjow just chuckled as he stripped, but quickly resumed the frantic kiss, and Ichigo wrapped his legs around the man's ripped and naked torso.

* * *

"Ok, so you have to tell me what has made you so happy the past few weeks," Rukia probed as she sat down next to Ichigo.

He looked at her. She was smiling slightly, and waited patiently for Ichigo to answer. He knew he couldn't tell her, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. How would she react?

"What makes you think I'm happy?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia snorted, "Ichigo, you were _smiling _for no reason!"

_God, was it that obvious? _Ichigo felt himself blush, and Rukia's eyes stretched by the silent confession. But she already knew he was happy – she wanted to know why! She wasn't usually nosy, but seeing Ichigo in such a good mood for such an extended period of time, well… it never happened.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Rukia pressed.

"There's nothing to tell. I just feel better," Ichigo said quickly and he wasn't too sure if Rukia was convinced, but he relaxed when she gave him a nod.

School was exactly the same, although his friends would bug him more, especially Inoue. Before, Ichigo would get irritated and very annoyed, but somehow, he found it in him to laugh at and deny all their theories for the origin of his happiness. If only they knew the truth.

Ichigo got a text message on his mobile from Grimmjow. His face lit up when he saw the man's name on the screen, and instantly his friends where silent.

_I'll pick you up after school, k?_

He raised his face, not sure of his expression, and looked at his friends. They were all peering at him, glancing from the phone to his face. Before Ichigo could even register it, Ishida snatched his phone from him and read the message aloud.

"Ishida! Give it back!" Ichigo whined.

"Just a sec," Ishida said, and looked back at the screen, "Who is 'Grimm'?"

Ichigo froze and everyone just looked at him. _Shit._ He had to think fast.

"M-my… my cousin," Ichigo lied.

"Hah! Try again," Ishida said in his snotty tone.

"Ishida!" Ichigo growled.

Ishida snickered at Ichigo and handed him his phone over.

"If he makes you smile…" Ishida said with a disinterested shrug.

WHAM!

Ishida found himself sitting on his ass and rubbing his throbbing head as he watched Ichigo stomp off furiously, while his other friends just giggled. _Gotta take one for the team, eh?_

The rest of the school day Ichigo promptly ignored his friends. The cheek! They didn't seem angry at him; even though it was obvious he was hiding something. Maybe he should just tell them. Inoue might be disappointed, Chad would be indifferent, and Ishida might come on to him… but Rukia? He was a bit unsure. After all, he did have a thing for her in the past.

Ichigo stared at the clock, getting more uneasy the closer it got for them to go home. His friends would surely _see _Grimmjow when school would be out. Ichigo knew that he had to tell his friends sooner or later, but perhaps he could just show them.

Show them?! Silly thought…

"Kurosaki! You dreamin' 'bout your 'Grimm'?" Ishida tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked upright and saw that people were starting to leave. "Come on."

Ichigo swallowed hard and got up. His friends were busy with idle chit chat, but stopped suddenly when they reached the gate of the school and saw the man with the bright blue hair leaning on his car across the road.

They all turned their heads to Ichigo, who was redder than a tomato. Looking straight ahead he crossed the road to Grimmjow, who grinned at him, obviously seeing what effect his presence has on the kid. He glanced over to the road where the four other kids stood gaping.

He took Ichigo's bag from him, and opened the door for him. Yeah, put on a show for the friends. He flashed them a smile, put Ichigo's bag in the back and got in the car. He started it in silence, smiling.

"Oh god, I'm so gonna get it tomorrow," Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes, pressing his head on the headrest.

"You could've told me you'd get home on your own," Grimmjow said casually.

Ichigo blushed again and looked at Grimm, "I thought it would be rude."

Grimmjow could feel his insides go 'awww' and he swore his heart melted. His smiled deepened, and he drove on in happiness. He glanced at Ichigo regularly, glad to see he had relaxed and seemed to be over the embarrassment.

Grimmjow parked in front of a café, and Ichigo could already imagine the perfect tradition of Grimmjow fetching him from school each day and coming here to eat lunch. _Oh my god. _Ichigo smiled at himself. _What is wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_

"Well, this is a surprise!" Stark announced as Grimmjow and Ichigo appeared through the door to Las Noches. Grimmjow's arm was slung around Ichigo's shoulders, and he knew it looked a bit intimate.

Ichigo felt the heat in his face. He was so used to it by now.

"Grimmjow rarely has any _friends_," Halibel noted with a trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Ichigo's mouth fell open and Grimmjow just snickered. The bastard!

"Yeah, he came over yesterday and made me lunch," Grimmjow said, rubbing his free hand over his stomach.

Halibel giggled and walked off while Stark smiled and looked from Grimmjow to Ichigo and back again.

"So, how was it," Stark asked and winked, and Ichigo thought there was more to the question than just that.

Grimmjow made a funny, pleased moan, "Tight."

Ichigo thought he would drop dead right there!

"Ichigo?" Stark asked amusedly, one eyebrow raised.

_Grr! Two can play this game!_

"Lousy," Ichigo stated, sounding as bored as possible.

Stark doubled over and Grimmjow playfully shoved Ichigo away, muttering something about Ichigo begging him to go again after their third round. Somehow, Ichigo found it relieving to see Stark and Halibel's casual nature about it all. They were certainly easier to deal with than his other friends.

* * *

"Dad, it's _just_ homework. I'll be back later," Ichigo said with annoyance riddled in his voice.

"Okay," his father said disappointingly over the phone. "See you later then."

Ichigo put the phone on the kitchen counter and looked over at Grimmjow who was rummaging through his fridge. Somehow the man had coaxed him to come home with him and spend the evening, promising to take him home later.

Luckily the teachers had been forgiving and Ichigo was able to finish his homework rather quickly. It would have gone _so _much faster though, if Grimmjow hadn't pestered him with his mouth and fingers (okay, so it wasn't pestering).

And now Grimmjow was looking for something for them to eat. He had tried to convince Ichigo to cook again, but Ichigo ignored the man. In truth, cooking the food wasn't a big deal, but he liked to see Grimmjow beg.

Grimmjow continued to look for stuff, sighing melodramatically.

"Oh, move over!" Ichigo finally said, and pushed Grimmjow aside. Grimmjow's lips immediately pulled into a victorious smile, and Ichigo found some food to prepare in seconds.

As before, he assigned Grimmjow the menial tasks and the whole cooking ordeal was much the same as the day before, with Grimmjow bothering him while he cooked. Grimmjow looked like a kitten that had just gotten a fresh saucer of milk when Ichigo handed him the food. Somehow, he didn't think Grimmjow had much homemade food, even though the fridge was well stocked.

"Hmm, thish ish sho good," Grimmjow said with his mouth full of food.

"How will you ever repay me?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow swallowed and looked at Ichigo, arranging his expression to convey one thing – sex. Ichigo smiled, and they rushed the rest of their meal. Grimmjow wondered if he should pour them some wine, but Ichigo beat him to it. He could certainly get used to the kid treating him like this, and he rewarded him with a deep kiss.

He left Ichigo catching his breath as he made his way to the living room and sat down on the large sofa. He smiled as Ichigo appeared moments later from the kitchen. He walked over to Grimmjow and climbed on top of him, kissing him and rubbing the man's chest with his free hand.

He sat back and took a sip from his wine. Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's leg and looked at him longingly. They exchanged a few more kisses before Ichigo sat back again and drank slowly from his glass while ogling at Grimmjow.

"Pity you have to go home later," Grimmjow sighed, rubbing up Ichigo's leg with his index finger.

Ichigo leaned forward and licked Grimmjow's ear. "Guess we'll have to make the most of our time, then."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay… So this chapter was almost _entirely _GrimmIchi goodness! _*squeals in delight*_ But I have a reason! New couples only have one thing on their minds – sex. XD Anyhow, hoped you caught the teensy plot segment!

And again, your feedback truly helps with me writing this! So you know what to do… REVIEW – but on a lighter side note _STOP TELEPHONIN ME! _;D Hahahaa! _--Twirls off to the dance floor--_


	6. Croire

**Chapter 6 – Croire**

**Note: **I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would be a gay porn manga…

Yes! It was so tight! Hahahaa! Thanks to all the reviews you guys. I really enjoy reading what you think about the story so far. And, finally, so long overdue, let's start with the plot! Yes! There is one! (But I know you are just here for the fluffy smex :D)

* * *

It was a new feeling, but yet he had welcomed it since it started. Ichigo wasn't used to daydreaming, and he would frequently catch himself thinking about a certain man. It was hazy and beautiful images – images that made him long. Not all were exotic in nature, no, some were of Grimmjow just as he was: a young man that takes life as it is, a young man that could somehow creep into Ichigo's heart without doing _anything._

It was a really scary thought – apart from the physical relationship, they didn't have much reason to feel that much for each other, but Ichigo's heart screamed otherwise. The man would make his knees weak, drive the oxygen from his lungs and dominate his thoughts. Just like he is doing now.

Maybe it was just the feeling of being in love. _People feel strange things when they're infatuated, right? _Ichigo decided that was the case, but still. Yes, the feelings were strange, but they seemed real and not some tacked on delusion. He knew the feelings weren't outright love, but what he felt had the potential to become just that.

He had been in a trance like this for the entire week, much rather drifting around his oh-so-sweet thoughts than answering the non-stop questions from his friends. His friends. God, he never knew how nosy they could be. Even Chad, of all people, had bugged him, but didn't press again after Ichigo ignored him like a red traffic light.

Ishida and Inoue was another story, the two seemingly having teamed up to squish out the truth out of Ichigo at any cost. So far Ichigo had managed to ignore their constant barrages of silly questions and even more absurd theories. Surprisingly, they had struck true to home quite a few times, but brushed it off when they saw Ichigo's indifferent reaction (how he managed that, only god knows).

Rukia seemed more serious about the matter, trying a more gentle approach to entice Ichigo to spill the beans. He wanted to tell her really bad, but he wasn't certain how she would feel. Maybe she'd think she was behind Ichigo's switching teams when she rejected him. Maybe she was, but Ichigo never thought about it too much. Those feeling would be dead regardless of how Ichigo was.

"Damn, doesn't it seem more intense today?" Ishida asked the others. _Yes, Ishida. It is. I won't see him for two days._

"I would think that Kurosaki-san would at least tell his _friends_," Inoue dragged out. Ichigo didn't realize Inoue knew how to play one's feelings.

"Just leave him. Any Ichigo is better than a grumpy one," Rukia giggled. The rest joined her.

"I'm seeing him," Ichigo muttered before he buried his face in his hands. The giggling stopped and was replaced with gasps.

Ichigo looked up to see everyone staring at him. They weren't sure they heard correctly, but everyone reacted the same, so Ichigo must have said what they heard.

"_Seeing_ him?" Inoue asked slowly. Ichigo couldn't believe they were so surprised. After all, they had mocked about it before.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, trying to sound as if it was no big deal.

Hah! Yeah right. Ichigo was daydreaming, yearning, feeling. Someone had managed to soften an ever-hard heart. Someone had managed to make Ichigo go limp and burn for his body every time they were together. And Ichigo was sure that somebody didn't even try. Grimmjow _was _a big deal.

"That's so cute!" Inoue shrieked and flung her arms around Ichigo, but let him go after his air supply was rather uncomfortably cut off by her breasts. Yeah, those very large ones.

"Kurosaki and the man?" Ishida asked, more rhetorical. _What, jealous now, Ishida?_

Everyone looked at Ishida in anticipation for whatever he was about to saw.

"Still can't sow better than me," Ishida said and pushed his glasses up his nose.

* * *

The afternoon at Las Noches started out rather bland. No matter how funny or friendly Stark seemed, or how cold and sarcastic Halibel was, they didn't even compare to how infectious Grimmjow was. Of course, training with Grimm was very physical and erotic, but Ichigo believed that normal training would still be better with him.

"Kid, tomorrow night's not that far," Stark said while ruffling his hair. Ichigo must have looked bored.

"I'm sorry. I've grown used to him," Ichigo said while pulling himself together.

Stark was showing Ichigo some kicking maneuvers, and Ichigo kicked the bag hard. Stark nodded, adjusted Ichigo's stance a bit and let him try again.

"Hope you know what you're in for. Grimm is quite the fucker," Stark chuckled, before landing a kicking combo on the bag.

Ichigo repeated Stark's move, "I'm sure I can handle it."

Ichigo blew out some air to get his fringe out of his face. Stark laughed at him.

"Course you can," Stark said. He spun around, and unleashed a mind-blowing flurry of kicks and punches on the bag, causing it to swing wildly and reminding Ichigo of some action movies he had seen. He was left speechless.

"How do you expect me to…?" Ichigo gaped at Stark while pointing at the bag.

Stark snorted, "Figure it out. Be right back."

Stark ruffled his hair again and left to talk to Ulquiorra. Ichigo focused on the bag and tried to recall what Stark had done. It was so complicated and Ichigo didn't know if it was humanly possible to move one's body like that. Then he thought of all the positions he and Grimmjow had tried. _Who knew I was that flexible?_

The door to the dojo opened and a black haired man with a large eye patch walked through. The entire dojo went quiet and a few of the Espada rushed over to greet him. Ichigo couldn't quite catch what they were saying, but their talking seemed odd. For one, it didn't look like they were talking about fighting at all, and secondly, they talked with rather hushed voices.

_Weird._

Ichigo ignored the commotion, which had moved to the desk Ulquiorra usually worked at. Ichigo had seen the little green eyed man fight a few times, and he was good. Ichigo still had to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fight, but the two avoided each other as far as possible.

Stark came back over to where Ichigo was training. He regarded Ichigo's kicks and blows to the bag and nodded.

"You're improving," he said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said and looked over to where the eye patch man was sitting, talking to Barragun. "Who's he?"

Stark looked over his shoulder and looked back at Ichigo, "Oh, that's Nnoitora. He's Espada number 5."

Ichigo looked at Nnoitora with intent. Honestly, he couldn't see how the man could be such a good fighter, but then again, Stark was number 1 and didn't look all that great himself, Barragun was an old geezer and Halibel was just a bimbo in Ichigo's mind.

"Where was he?" Ichigo asked.

Stark licked his lips, "Some fighting tournament and then went on a little vacation."

Ichigo looked at Stark, sensing a lie. Ichigo shrugged it off: why would Stark lie? Ichigo focused on the bag and practiced a few more moves with Stark, before Halibel gave Stark some hand signal.

"Listen, kid, we're closing up shop a little earlier today. Come back tomorrow then we'll work on that low kick a bit more," Stark said with a friendly smile.

Ichigo nodded, and started saying goodbye to everyone. The man named Nnoitora just stared at Ichigo with his eye, and it made him very uncomfortable. The man creeped Ichigo out, and the walk to the exit was awkward and quick.

* * *

"In the evidence of its brilliance," Rukia said melodramatically, then, "We are obliged to give you some rewards."

"What is 'its'?" Ichigo asked as his four friends loomed over him.

"Why, love, of course!" Rukia said, slapping herself on the head, as if it was so obvious.

Ichigo flushed like the queen of hearts, and dug his face in his hands while his friends laughed at him. The bastards! It was bad enough that he was uncontrollably addicted to the man, and now his friends just had to go and make something of it. Maybe it was a huge mistake to tell them.

"What makes it so brilliant? And what rewards?" Ichigo finally asked, daring the faces of his obnoxious friends.

"Firstly, _you _finding _love _is a miracle by any standard," Ishida said with his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"And, secondly, the rewards are just some little things to help you in keeping up the love," Inoue said, with a sly hint of evil.

_Oh fuck._

"Lemme see," Ichigo said and Inoue let out a small squeal. For someone who was supposed to be in pain with Ichigo's revelation, she seemed pretty excited to see Ichigo happy and taken care of.

Rukia produced a small box from behind her and handed it over to Ichigo. It felt light, and the bright pink wrapping looked very suspicious. Ichigo carefully opened it, only to find something inside wrapped in _more _pink paper. _What the hell does she think I am? _ _What the…? _Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he thought his face went even ten shades redder.

Inside the quaint and cute box was a pair of pink and fluffy handcuffs.

Ichigo stared at the thing. Rukia and the others giggled uncontrollably, but all Ichigo could do was stare.

"Do you like it?" she dared to asked.

_Oh, what the hell?_

"I suppose. Let's hope he likes fluffy," Ichigo snorted.

"This isn't about him," Rukia said as she pulled a chair closer. The others followed suit. "By the way, you still haven't told us his name. 'Grimm' is a nickname, right?"

Ichigo blushed, "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Oh! Kinky!" Inoue shrieked, then retrieved another box.

It was plain white and looked much more normal and a lot less suggestive than Rukia's gift. Ichigo took the box and opened it slowly.

"I know it's not my place to buy you underwear, but I figured the things you wear aren't that sexy at all!" Inoue said, blushing a bit herself.

"How… H-How do you know what underwear I wear?" Ichigo asked.

Inoue looked around nervously before giving a shaky laugh. She was trying to come up with a believable lie. She knew that would never happen: she was a pathetic liar, but she couldn't tell Ichigo that she had went through his closet and stuff quite a few times!

"Er, here's something from me," Chad said and he gave Ichigo a tiny box.

Ichigo tore off the electric blue paper (_WTF?_) and found a box containing a bottle of lube. Ichigo looked at the bottle in his hand, shifted his gaze to the underwear he hadn't touched yet and then to Rukia's (_wait, mine now…_) handcuffs. Why, oh why, did he ever decide to tell his friends?!

"It's supposed to tingle and stuff when you use it," Chad said.

Ichigo nodded and placed it down. Okay, just one more.

Ishida shot him a look of pure revenge, "For when he's not around."

He gave Ichigo a long rectangular box. It was wrapped in rainbow colored paper, and Ichigo took that as a silent confession from Ishida. Only gays know the signature color… Ichigo slowly unwrapped the gift – only to realize he was holding something sinister. His free hand covered his mouth, which in turn blocked out his gasp.

"Open it!" Ishida urged.

Ichigo pulled out the thing from the box and looked around – they were still at school, but class wouldn't start for quite a while yet, and they were the only ones in the class.

"Well? How does it compare in size?" Ishida queried.

"ISHIDA!" Rukia said and gave him a slap on the head. "Don't answer him. But I do hope you like all of this!"

Ichigo didn't know what to do. On the table was multicolored wrapping paper, discarded boxes, pink and fluffy handcuffs, jockstraps, a bottle of tingly lube and he was holding a bright pink dildo in his hand – all from his friends.

"You're all gonna pay for this!" Ichigo laughed. It didn't help to blush or be angry. He laughed like he hadn't in quite a while, with his friends joining him. They were happy to see Ichigo like this, they were happy that Grimmjow could manage to make Ichigo like this.

* * *

The image of Grimmjow standing in the door, flashing Ichigo his trademark grin, was almost too much. Ichigo mustered all his self control to stop himself from flinging himself at the man, and stiffly turned around as he greeted his family.

They were still a bit wide eyed, but didn't question Ichigo. He was old enough to look after himself, and Isshin was comfortable as long as he knew what his boy was up to. Ichigo stepped out of the house and closed the door. When he turned around, he was pressed against the door as Grimmjow planted his lips against Ichigo's eager mouth.

The kiss was brief, but passionate. Grimmjow slipped Ichigo's bag of his shoulder and carried it to his car while the out of breath boy followed closely, still a bit dazed by the taste of Grimmjow still lingering on his lips. He wished he could taste it all day everyday – it was perfect.

The trip to Grimmjow's apartment was spent in silence as the two just soaked up the presence of the other. Ichigo had last seen Grimmjow on Wednesday night, which in all sense wasn't that long ago, but he was so hungry for the man – physically and just to be around him.

Dinner was the usual tradition, and was still so very enjoyable. Ichigo did note that Grimmjow's touch wasn't as urgent as always, instead lingering longer and stroked him more delicately. Ichigo liked it.

After dinner, Grimmjow put on a movie. It was arbitrary – they just needed an excuse to be close, and Ichigo found himself lying on Grimmjow's chest as he stared at the screen. His attention was directed at the sound of the man's heart, beating steadily and in a rhythm that sounded so perfect.

Grimmjow caressed the palm of his Berry lightly while he idly stared at the TV. The touch of Ichigo was sensational, and the closeness of their bodies only added to the pleasure. Okay, so it could get better, but he enjoyed the calm atmosphere, liking the idea of a relationship based on more than just sex.

"Your hands are so beautiful," Grimmjow said as he brought the small hand closer to his face for inspection.

Ichigo blushed and pulled them away.

"Don't do that," Grimmjow said softly as he reached down and brought them up to his face again.

"I don't like them," Ichigo said.

"But you use them so well!" Grimmjow chuckled, and Ichigo swooned at the feeling of how the body beneath him vibrated.

Ichigo's eyes drifted around the room, not really taking in what he saw: Grimmjow's hand caressing his felt too good. Grimm was surprisingly gentle with his hands, and Ichigo thought he was lucky he was the one that felt their soft side and not their brutal, fighter side. His eyes came to rest on a bookcase in the corner of the apartment, and it took him several moments to realize what he saw. _Grimmjow reads?_

"Where're ya going?" Grimmjow grunted in confusion as Ichigo got up slowly. His eyes followed Ichigo as he moved across the room to where he came to a halt in front of his bookcase.

"You read?" Ichigo asked, a bit of disbelief in his voice as he looked at the various books on the shelf.

Grimmjow chuckled and moved over to Ichigo.

"From time to time," Grimmjow said, looking at the books.

"Never took you as a bookworm," Ichigo snorted.

"Tch, hardly," Grimmjow said and gave Ichigo a playful spank. If only he knew how kinky Ichigo's day had been.

Ichigo ducked down to further inspect the books and Grimmjow glanced down at the boy. He couldn't believe the effect the kid had on him, and he was not used to it at all. He didn't complain though. He liked that fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach each time Ichigo was near, and right now, he wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world. He ruffled the bright orange hair, laughing quietly as he walked away.

"Wait," Ichigo said softly. Grimmjow stopped and turned around. Ichigo put his hand on a book's cover, one of Grimmjow's favorites – "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Ichigo moved his fingers over other books. "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Alice In Wonderland, Treasure Island?" Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow who just shrugged.

"Heh, what can I say? I like to read about pirate ships and fairy tales."

Ichigo snorted, "I would never have guessed."

"Brat. I like the idea behind it. It has me wishing that everything was real."

Ichigo stood upright again, one eyebrow perched, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow moved back to the sofa and Ichigo sat down next to him, eager to hear what he wanted to say.

"I dunno, I guess I'd like to believe there is more to life than what we just see around us. Like maybe, in another universe, we could be out to kill each other."

Ichigo laughed, "You'd like to believe _that_?"

"You don't get it," Grimmjow giggled said and pinched Ichigo. He punctually ignored the 'ow' and continued talking. "Life sucks, kid. Not now, no, but when it does, I'd like to hold onto the hope that somewhere things are a bit more magical than they are here."

Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow. It was far deeper than he could ever have anticipated. He had never heard anyone say anything like that, and he never expected to hear such a thing from the man looking deeply into his eyes. Grimmjow didn't come off as philosophical, yet, when Ichigo thought about his words, they made sense in a strange way. He smiled at Grimmjow, and the gesture was returned. Grimmjow took his Berry's hands in his and kissed them tenderly, while he slowly moved up the soft arm.

His kissed became more pressed and insistent, and Ichigo knew his restraint was stripped from his as Grimmjow kissed his neck. Ichigo shifted and they're mouths met. The kiss was hysterically rough, and they were soon tangled into each other on the sofa. Through the bewildering kiss, clothes were sent flying.

Grimmjow's hands felt like heaven as they touched the teen, somehow pressing and rubbing in all the right places. Then again, they could be touching _anywhere _and it would still feel wonderful. There was some feeling beneath all the lust, and it only made things all the better as Grimmjow started his dance to carry Ichigo to, and ultimately across, the edge.

* * *

**A/N**: XD Okay, okay, I know I promised plot… But I can't just throw it all into the bowl and expect it to come out good! Patience my readers! But at least you know me… I update oh-so frequently! Anyhow, I hope the chapter feels a bit deeper (apart from the gifts…).

Aside from that, you can drop me a review. The more reviews, the quicker I'll write. It's simple physics! Hahaa! I have the whole thing planned out, so the more motivation I have, the quicker you can see where I'm going with it! :D


	7. Pulse

**Chapter 7 – Pulse**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. It's pretty obvious by now. *sigh*

Okay, so a few complaints about Grimm being out of character. Let me justify that a bit – we are seeing his romantic and soft side here, and he hasn't really interacted with other people in this fic. I don't believe his badass nature will necessarily spill into his romantic side, and in all honesty I can imagine him how he is like in this fic. And if the fairy tale books bother you, I'm seeing that Grimm enjoys art in most of the GrimmIchi fics I've read and then some.

That aside, I do hope you are enjoying this as much as I am. Smutty awesomeness awaits!

* * *

It was something Ichigo never imagined could be possible, but when he awoke and realized that only one day remained until his and Grimmjow's one month anniversary, he found himself slowly accepting the fact - at first, he cursed himself for being so sentimental for remembering such things, but then he thought of Grimmjow and remembered everything was justified.

So Ichigo was deeply in love, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He had finally told his family what had been going on, and surprisingly they were all delighted with the news. Somehow, Ichigo's happiness was more important than its source, which was good. Isshin had still to meet Grimmjow formally, but that's a story for another day.

Saturday was spent in its entirety to perfect the plans for the next day. Grimmjow was out of town, fighting presumably, but he would pick up Ichigo later. So Ichigo would be with Grimmjow from the moment his eyes opened till they finally closed. It was a prospect that was most inviting to Ichigo, and he burned with anticipation. Each and every aspect of his time with Grimmjow was pure bliss – when he was bothered while he prepared the food, while he and Grimm lazed about while watching TV (Stark was elated when he found out they made time to nap), and naturally, the sex.

To Ichigo's utter surprise, he never got bored or accustomed to Grimmjow's antics in the bedroom, and the feeling seemed to be mutual, seeing as the blue haired demon was relentless. Ichigo had presented Grimm with the gifts his friends had given him. The handcuffs granted Ichigo the rare opportunity to take lead, but it never lasted long, and in all earnest, Ichigo didn't want to be in charge all that much. The dildo was practically useless, as Grimmjow vowed he would never let his Berry go unsatisfied.

But that was beside the current point – anniversary plans. So thus far, Ichigo was bargaining that Grimmjow was a romantic and would fall for the lame, clichéd romantic dinner. Ichigo was completely unimaginative and he could cook, put that together and you get a candlelit homemade meal. It's what Grimmjow had been receiving the entire month, but Ichigo figured that he could cook something special and create more of a cozy mood.

What to cook, however, still evaded Ichigo and he found himself paging through countless recipe books. He only bothered with the things that seemed exotic and uncommon, but he quickly realized he had no idea of Grimmjow's taste in food. The man had always just happily devoured what Ichigo gave him, but then again, they were ingredients from his own fridge. Prawns, duck, and caviar – it all seemed to fit the romantic mood, but he wasn't sure whether Grimmjow would like that.

Asking his lover about his food tastes would spoil the surprise, not that he knew how to keep it one – he would be cooking the meal in the man's kitchen after all. Maybe if he slipped in something into a drink that would knock him out for an hour or two he could cook in secrecy. Then again, that might just backfire and make Grimmjow tired the whole night, ruining any prospect of a hot and erotic aftermath.

_God, since when do I worry so much?_

Grimmjow's arrival later that evening subdued all of Ichigo's rather soppy woes, and the kid was happy he could figure out all the tiny details in the morning. He had decided to take a gamble and scavenge Grimm's kitchen for romantic food, not in the mood to go and shop for rare ingredients.

It was a typical Saturday night: they got to the manly flat, Ichigo made dinner; they ate and talked idly, and finally spent the rest of the night doing what horny males do best. Honestly, Ichigo never thought he'd be a sex addict, but it was obvious Grimmjow was. The man was a raging tiger in bed, and he had Ichigo howling and dripping like a cheap, leaky supermarket geyser – a begging slave of his masterful sex.

* * *

"Hmm," Grimmjow groaned. He tightened his grip around Ichigo as the boy tried to wriggle himself out of the death grip. "You aint going nowhere."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck, and when the teen squirmed some more, he lashed at his neck with his tongue, forcing his lover to stay put and enjoy the probing.

"Grimm, I can't breathe," Ichigo said hoarsely after a few more moments. Grimmjow just continued to attack his neck, moving up to his ear. "Asshole!"

Ichigo used his left foot and kicked backwards, hitting Grimmjow's shin. Grimmjow released Ichigo and cupped his aching leg. Ichigo used the opportunity to get up from the bed, laughing at Grimmjow. Grimmjow gave him a glare, cursed under his breath and promptly turned around to continue his sleep. _What a boy._

Ichigo would have stayed in bed if he didn't need to go to the bathroom so bad. He rushed to the toilet, barely making it in time. Grimmjow, still in bed, had a grin on his face as he lay facing the wall. His mind carefully felt the idea of being in a relationship with Ichigo, and he must admit, it felt good.

Sure, there were things he could never share with the kid, but he seemed pretty damned amazing at the moment. He heard the toilet flush and considered for a moment what he should do. Should he drag things out and pretend he forgot? Or should he just grab Ichigo and show him how happy he is?

Ichigo didn't return to the bedroom, and Grimmjow went quiet – trying to see if he could hear Ichigo. He couldn't make out anything, and gave a small grunt as he got up, grabbing his discarded underwear from the floor.

Ichigo was in the kitchen, busy brewing a pot of coffee, and was working on his mobile while he waited. Grimmjow stood in the door of the kitchen, admiring the youth's beauty. Ichigo was oblivious as he was soaked up visually, and Grimmjow studied every fine detail of his lover's perfect body.

Ichigo put down his mobile, and, still not noticing Grimmjow, threw his head back as he leaned onto the counter. He gave a sigh and smiled to himself. He seemed happy and content, and Grimmjow couldn't resist – he chuckled at Ichigo, causing the teen to flinch. Ichigo blushed as he looked at Grimmjow.

"You're damn beautiful," Grimmjow said with a kind of growl.

Ichigo gave a dismissive wave, and poured them coffee. He walked over to Grimmjow, who took the offered mug, before Ichigo leaned on his chest. Grimmjow wrapped his free arm around Ichigo's waist.

"And your damn lucky," Ichigo said.

"And why is that?" Grimmjow asked, amused.

Ichigo pulled back and looked at Grimmjow, "Why, to have me, of course!"

Grimmjow laughed and Ichigo stuck out his tongue. He wasn't quick enough, as Grimmjow caught it with his teeth. Ichigo mumbled a 'hey', but Grimmjow chuckled and sucked in the tongue into his mouth, locking his lips with the orange head's.

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo like there was no tomorrow, and when he finally pulled back they both were breathless and spread out on the sofa and coffee-less, Grimmjow pinning Ichigo down. He stared in the chocolate eyes and smiled sincerely.

"God, can't believe I'm gonna have to go without this for an entire week," he mumbled as he kissed Ichigo on the jaw.

Ichigo scowled, "Why would you?"

"I'm going away on a tournament. The Shinigami League," Grimmjow said.

"What? That sounds brutal," Ichigo gasped, just as Grimmjow bit down somewhere.

Grimmjow chuckled, "I'll survive."

Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest, and he pulled up to take a quick breath. Ichigo used the opportunity to push Grimmjow to the other side, flat on his back, straddling him in the process.

"Hungry, much?" Grimmjow snickered.

"Hmm," Ichigo mumbled as kissed Grimmjow's chest. "You really gonna be able to last a week?"

"Tch, don't flatter yourself, kid," Grimmjow said as Ichigo moved downwards. "I'm not that addicted to you, yet."

Ichigo sat upright and gave Grimmjow a sly glare. "No?" Ichigo asked as he let his hand slide ever so slowly down to the top of Grimmjow's pants. He toyed with the strap a little bit, looking undecided. He let go and shrugged, "If that's the case…"

Ichigo got off of his lover, who was protesting and cursing, before he quickly got up and chased Ichigo around the room. He caught Ichigo easily, and pulled him close, crushing their lips together. "Wish you could come with me," Grimmjow said as he pulled away.

"You just want me to take care of you when you get your ass handed to you," Ichigo mused.

Grimmjow groped Ichigo's butt, "I'd much rather have this one."

"Then what you waiting for?" Ichigo dared.

Grimmjow's eyes widened for a second at the challenge, before he pushed Ichigo against the wall, yet again establishing his dominance. Ichigo broke away from kissing the man's mouth, and he slid down slowly as he moved downwards with his mouth. He reached Grimmjow's naval, and swirled his tongue around it, while tugging at the stupid jock his lover was wearing.

He freed Grimmjow's sex from its confines, and slid his mouth over it, causing the blue haired man to moan involuntarily from the pleasure. Ichigo sucked on the blazing tool, balancing himself in the process. Grimmjow was leaning against the wall with his head, both his hands clutching locks of the orange hair and holding Ichigo's head in place.

He moved in rhythm with Ichigo's head, effectively fucking his mouth. The thought only made Grimmjow wilder, and he felt himself approach that sweet state. It was what he wanted, but he also wanted things to last. He pried Ichigo from his cock, and brought the kid to his face and kissed him deeply. Ignoring the taste of himself on the cherry lips, he ravaged Ichigo's mouth, sending the kid into a moaning frenzy.

Grimmjow found himself dry humping his lover, and realized he was getting somewhat anxious to feel the, how did he phrase it again, _tightness _of Ichigo. He dragged Ichigo all along the wall, never missing a kiss or a chance to rub himself on the boy. He managed to kick his underwear off that had finally dropped from his knees to the floor, and Ichigo was busy removing his own strand of clothing.

The dragging ordeal was interrupted as they moved past the bathroom door, and they stuttered inside accidentally. Momentarily confused, they resumed the struggle for heavenly sweet pleasure. Through all the mindboggling intensity of the foreplay, Grimmjow had managed to remember, and even reach to, the bottle of lubrication he kept in the mirrored cabinet.

Ichigo eyed the outstretch hand as it fumbled to get a grip on the small bottle, and groaned in anticipation, thanking any god that might exist that the lube was there. Grimmjow finally grabbed the bottle, and pushed Ichigo against the wall, causing the boy to let out a light huff.

The two of them slid slowly to the floor, tangled erotically into a divine mess of awesomeness. Ichigo lapped at Grimmjow collarbone as the man focused on opening the bottle, his impatience working against itself recursively. Ichigo was in a catch twenty two – Grimmjow tasted so good, but he also wanted to feel him inside.

Grimmjow slid his slippery fingers underneath Ichigo and entered him without warning. He snaked his two fingers deeper inside, making sure to lube up Ichigo good – he was planning on being ruthless. Ichigo wanted it, after all. He deliberately avoided Ichigo's twitch switch, even though the teen tried to squirm so that Grimmjow would touch it.

Ichigo continued to devour Grimmjow at his neck and shoulders, and when the fingers inside him were pulled out, he almost squealed in excitement, but instead let out a loud moan. Grimmjow positioned himself so that he was aligned with Ichigo's hole, and the new position made Ichigo shift down on his own, causing the entrance to be a surprise for both of them. Ichigo's wish came true as Grimmjow started pumping into him, while he still had easy access to Grimmjow's entire upper body.

The sounds escaping the sex were exotic and obvious: sweaty bodies slapping with moans and grunts interspersed in between, echoing in the bathroom. Time stood still as they succumbed to the sinful and surreal delight of the passion. When their orgasms arrived, they both admitted their gratitude with eloquence, uttering obscenities to describe the pure feelings inside.

"Fuck me," Ichigo said as he leaned his head against Grimmjow's gleaming chest, matting his hair against it and catching his breath.

"Yeah," Grimmjow breathed hoarsely. "Fuck you."

* * *

What lurked beyond those blue eyes? Ichigo was puzzled beyond belief. For starters, Grimmjow's tournament victory was promptly removed from the list of topics they discussed, the man arguing that it wasn't important enough to talk about in his time with Ichigo.

But yet, now Ichigo found him questioning the man's abilities as he lay in front of him, stretched out on the sofa. Grimmjow had just returned from yet another fight, and from what Ichigo could tell, it was supposed to be a minor fight.

It's been three weeks since their one month anniversary, and Ichigo was looking forward to the end of their second month together, but now he was a bit unsure. If the fight was as minor as Grimmjow said it was, and he was as good as Ichigo knew he was, why was he lying in front of him, covered in bruises that took on the sickly forms of pipes; long, purple marks over Grimmjow's stomach, chest and legs?

Grimmjow was given a special cream to apply to the wounds, some had even caused his skin to tear and bleed. Being the concerned lover he was, and given his experience in his father's clinic, Ichigo demanded that he apply the cream and tend to Grimmjow's 'fight' wounds.

"Grimm," Ichigo whispered.

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open and focused on the orange head, "Yeah?"

"These wounds are not from a fight," Ichigo said hesitantly.

"Of course they are," Grimmjow said as he closed his eyes again. "I was there when I received them."

Ichigo's brow furrowed as he resumed treating one particular nasty bruise on Grimmjow's abdomen. Grimmjow winced a bit, but eased out as Ichigo worked a bit gentler. Ichigo wasn't sure what to do about it – believe Grimmjow, or believe himself? Ichigo had seen quite a few bruises in his life, on patients and on himself, and never did normal, hand-to-hand combat damage look like this.

From what Ichigo had gathered, using weapons in fights were illegal. Maybe Grimmjow had been mugged, and he was just too proud to admit it. Which was understandable – his first act he did to Ichigo was save him. How would it look if he couldn't even save himself?

"You can tell me," Ichigo said. "Really."

Grimmjow yanked open one eye to stare at Ichigo. "It was from the fight. Really."

The reassuring smile he gave Ichigo helped, and Ichigo accepted that he was just a bit paranoid, and shifted his thoughts to his next worry. "For how long you gonna be out of action?"

"You that needy?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ichigo retorted, but Grimmjow didn't seem to take it seriously, and after a while of smiling amusedly at Ichigo, he admitted with a blush, "Yes."

Grimmjow grinned at the boy, "Give me two days. Tonight and tomorrow night."

Ichigo nodded and resumed in caring for his lover.

To Ichigo's utter dismay, it was a very painful, long two days. It was worse than the entire week Grimmjow was away; with Grimmjow's physical presence causing Ichigo's libido to remain sky high. He had managed to blow his lover several times, but the careful manner of it all didn't appeal to him.

But he found himself being fucked out of existence on the third night. He was sure that Grimmjow's wounds ached still, but the man seemed just as desperate as he was to get things going, and when they finally did, it was vicious. All the worries that Ichigo had brooded over the last two days were shunned aside, and his mind only contained one thing – Grimmjow. Grimmjow. _Grimmjow._ His train of thoughts was utterly and perfectly fixated on the man and only the man.

His dreams beyond was empty, as his conscience seemed to be, unable to think about anything in life he could want more than what he had right then. That fleeting thought alone was enough to send his pulse racing, shredding all control he might still have had, and he had no choice but to surrender to the pleasure.

* * *

**A/N**: So how was it? Huh? Huh? Haha, just joking. The beginnings of angsty Ichigo? Who knew he could think so much? So this chapter has it all! Humor, romance, some story, and … what am I forgetting? Hmmm… what more could be in a GrimmIchi fic? Fuck, this is a hard one. So hard. Lemme suck on the thought for a minute. Nah, shit, I dunno. Fuck.

***Ctrl+S, then Alt+F4, then continues with another gay story* **Justin Bieber for president!


	8. Robin Goodfellow

**Chapter 8 – Robin Goodfellow**

**Note**: I don't own Bleach. But in my mind I do :P

Okay… So the last chapter had SO much more smut than I intended. Now, that's never a bad thing, but somehow, I find the end with Grimmjow so obviously lying, a lot more tragic than I anticipated XD Hope you picked up on that too. So many thanks to my reviewers. I don't think I've thanked you before, I'd like to name you all, but in fear of missing someone, I'll just say 'thank you' again. THANK YOU!! 3

**Plays 'Without You' by Dogzilla and starts dancing with my reviewers** (Google it, it's also the theme song for the chapter XD)

* * *

School. It seemed so trivial these days. Like Ichigo was uselessly working towards a future that he knew he didn't need. All he wanted was Grimmjow. Yes, he had slipped into a sad, sorry, great and amazing state of existence. Grimmjow was his blood now, and Ichigo would churn at the thought, but the overwhelming feeling of 'oh what the hell?' made him actually welcome the addiction.

But that didn't mean he didn't worry. Grimmjow had lied. He was sure of it. He was able to put it at the back of his mind for the past few days, and now that Grimmjow was healthy and kicking again, he had no real reason to fret over it. But he did. He avoided the subject the best he could. He hadn't ever see Grimmjow mad, but he sure as hell wasn't going to try and make his lover furious.

Drama. That's what he was making of this. His overactive imagination was at it again. Seeing things. Like when he thought he saw some spirit when his mother had died. Like when he thought that Rukia liked him when they first met. Yes, he sure was crazy sometimes. Just like he was now.

"You look sick," Rukia said as she touched Ichigo's arm.

"Does it show that bad?" he asked. Rukia nodded her head and pulled her lower lip into her mouth. "Fuck."

"Did something happen between you and…" her voice trailed off, cautious.

Ichigo gathered his thoughts for a moment, "I don't know."

"Tell me," Rukia smiled and sat down opposite of Ichigo.

The roof of the school was some sort of sanctuary to them. No one ever went up there, and it was a special spot for the little group of friends. Bliss, that's what they had called the place once. And right now, it was serving its purpose to full extent.

Ichigo leaned against the wall and stared at Rukia, trying to put his story together. Thank god the others weren't there; Ichigo wouldn't be able to share it with all of them. After all, how could one little oddity make Ichigo so worried? He hadn't even thought about it that much. So, what if Grimmjow lied. What then?

Why would Grimmjow lie?

Ichigo didn't have the faintest idea. He always thought the blue haired street fighter had a rather simple life. Get up in the morning, drive his nice car to Las Noches, train, pick up Ichigo from school, take Ichigo to his nice flat with his nice car, and finally take Ichigo home later in the evening, returning to his nice flat…

Nice flat, nice car… No job. Just training.

Love was so blind. Like, literally. Ichigo realized that he had never, ever asked Grimm what he did for a job. Could he really sustain himself with all the money he got from tournaments? Grimmjow was number 6 on the Espada after all. Number 6… he wasn't the best. Could he really win that much then?

Ichigo sank into a little dark pit of angst as he thought about how insanely stupid he was. He _loved _the man, yet he didn't do any effort to find out more about the man's life. In all essence, he knew very little of Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez was a street fighter, the Sexta Espada, for Las Noches. He was caring. He liked fantasy books. He loves food. He's an incredible fuck. Wait, he was purely, amazingly the best physical pleasure Ichigo could ever dream of. And he wasn't just a fuck. He was Ichigo's lover, and they had passionate lovemaking sessions.

What more? What more did Ichigo know about the man. Ah, he hated Ulquiorra. Ichigo didn't see the use of finding out why. Could that really have something to do with Grimmjow showing up with awful bruises and lying about them? Well, if Ichigo thought hard, he could connect the two things, but that seemed a bit unlikely.

What then? Something else? Something Ichigo had absolutely no knowledge of?

"Rukia, I'm getting paranoid," Ichigo finally sighed.

"I'll listen," she said softly.

Ichigo nodded, and then started telling her every last detail of Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, and his relationship with the man. Rukia was surprised by the intensity of the relationship, and admitted she always thought it was more physical than anything else. She did, however, listen with contempt, and a look of sadness crept over her face as Ichigo revealed his fears.

She stared at Ichigo for a while as he just looked at the floor between his legs. She could definitely fathom why Ichigo would act so hysterically. He found love, and while he is still figuring out how to handle that, he finds a clue that might just threaten to take it away. Rukia was a bit unsure. Maybe Ichigo was just a bit paranoid, but the whole ordeal sounded a bit suspicious to her too.

"Why don't you just ignore it?" Rukia said. Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him in. "I'm not saying forget it, just let it slide this time, but be alert for when things don't make sense again. Confront him, and demand an explanation. If he can't give you one, you should reconsider your relationship."

Ichigo was repulsed at the thought. _Reconsider your relationship_? How could Rukia even ask him to do something like that – even if Grimmjow was lying? No, Ichigo was sure he was just overreacting and that maybe Grimmjow was just embarrassed over being wounded after all.

"Come, let's go find the others," Ichigo said and got up, a more relaxed expression on his face.

Rukia smiled at her friend. He seemed so different when he was in love. No one would ever imagine him like this, but she guessed that love can make anyone a different person.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Rukia gasped. "Come with you?"

Grimmjow snorted, "Why not? I have never met one of Ichigo's friends."

Grimmjow smiled at her, and she looked from the man to Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car.

"Oh come on, Rukia! This will be fun!" Ichigo giggled as he shoved her inside.

She sat there like the idiot she was and the two got in the car. Surprisingly, Ichigo got in the back with her, sensing her discomfort. Grimmjow had a grin on his face as he drove, and glanced at the two occasionally in the rearview mirror.

Rukia thought that Ichigo had to be insane: he was acting perfectly normal around Grimmjow, despite his near breakdown earlier. Maybe it was a façade, maybe it was actually for real. Ichigo, like always, was unreadable. It frustrated Rukia to not be able to tell how he felt. She turned her gaze to the man driving the car.

He was definitely beautiful, and she could see why Ichigo was attracted. She murdered the fleeting thought about Grimmjow being 'sex-on-legs'. She doesn't think about that. Never.

But she did have other thoughts. What if the man was really lying to Ichigo? There was something to his face. Something sinister. Rukia was unsure if Ichigo picked up on that, but she saw how the man was constantly calculating his environment – always on the lookout.

"Oi, I'm Ichi's," Grimmjow chuckled as he caught Rukia staring at him. _See what I mean?_

Rukia blushed, "I didn't mean to stare, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I do it all the time," Ichigo laughed.

"Stare at me?" Grimmjow smirked.

"No, feel sorry," Ichigo said with a slight pout.

Grimmjow gasped, "For what?"

"For my scrawny ass," Ichigo giggled.

Rukia almost shrieked and blushed even further. Ichigo was always very outspoken.

"Not like you do anything about it," Grimmjow went on.

"No," Ichigo said, sounding bored, "You don't give me time."

"I can always stop."

"Like you could," Ichigo teased.

"Try me."

"Don't you know that you're toxic? Like a drug! _I _wouldn't survive!" Ichigo regretted saying the words the moment they left his mouth.

Grimmjow laughed. "You see? I'll be running circles around you sooner than you know." Grimmjow looked over to see Rukia looking like a deer caught in headlights. He couldn't resist. "You know Rukia, he's easy once you know how it's done."

Ichigo didn't know who was going to die of a nosebleed – him or Rukia. Maybe Grimmjow would have to explain both of their bodies to the police. So he wanted to tease Grimmjow a bit in front of Rukia – and instead, he shoveled shit into his own face.

* * *

Ichigo had decided to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the drive, but now they were at the restaurant, and he and Grimmjow was at each other again.

"You are not gonna make me dress all emo for you!" Ichigo laughed.

"Aw come on! That would be so _hot_," Grimmjow said huskily.

"Okaaaay," Rukia interjected, her face looking like a bottle of ketchup barfed on it. "Can we maybe order now?"

"Sure," Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison.

Grimmjow waved over the waitress, who would look nice if she didn't openly flirt with Ichigo. It made the teen uneasy as she winked at him and kept looking at him. None of the three could stand it, but they wanted food, so they just relayed their orders. The waitress, just stood around hovering for no apparent reason even after she wrote everything down.

"Fuck off, lady," Grimmjow growled, his jaw clenched, "You're not invited to the show."

The waitress' eyes widened in shock, and she walked away with an 'hmph'. Grimmjow chuckled at that, and Ichigo found himself smiling like an idiot. Somehow a jealous Grimmjow was so hot.

Their lunch was spent in casual chat, and it seemed as if Grimmjow and Rukia got along well. Of course, Rukia had to look past Grimmjow being vulgar, but Ichigo was pleased that his friend approved of his boyfriend. He had been very nervous about when they would eventually meet, but now it all seemed good.

Rukia excused herself when she was done, and Grimmjow offered to take her home, but she said that she had things to do in the area and would then get a cab. Grimmjow and Ichigo stayed behind in the diner, under the excuse of eating dessert.

Grimmjow _did _get some dessert, and Ichigo took the time to ogle at his lover. The man had a way to make all Ichigo's worries go away, and even the stressing over where he got those bruises was wiped gone. All Ichigo could do was be happy and content.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed a spoonful of ice cream at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head, "Nah, I'm full."

Grimmjow chuckled, "Not to be funny, but you're so skinny. You need some meat!"

"And ice cream will give it to me?" Ichigo laughed, then, "And I think you like me this way."

This earned Ichigo the sight of Grimmjow beaming at him. No smirk, no grin, no ordinary smile, a full on beam. Grimmjow looked down to his bowl, and Ichigo could see the happy look being replaced by something he'd describe as guilt.

"Ichi, there's something I gotta tell ya," Grimjoww said, and Ichigo could feel his heart skip a few beats.

His mind blanked out. He didn't want to make assumptions and instead nodded so Grimmjow could go on. Ichigo.

"The whole Espada is going away on a tournament. We'll be away for about a week. Hope you don't mind," Grimmjow said with an apologetic smile.

Ichigo found himself giving a sigh of relief. "It's okay."

Grimmjow beamed again, before standing up and pulling Ichigo from his seat. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his lover, and he promptly ignored all the stares they got from the other people in the restaurant.

"We are gonna leave in three days," Grimmjow said as he pulled away.

Before Ichigo could tell Grimmjow it was fine, the blue haired man pushed his lips to the Berry's, and engaged him in a sensual kiss. The kiss lasted for a long and intense moment.

"Excuse me, here is your bill," came the voice of the waitress, dripping in revenge.

Grimmjow made a noise of disgust and shoved some money in her general direction, before pulling Ichigo towards the door with his arms firmly around the teen's shoulders.

* * *

Ichigo was utterly bored to death. It's quite insane that he spent that much time with Grimmjow, and now that he's away, Ichigo has so much free time. Homework long done, room cleaned, even the kitchen downstairs, and the afternoon was still in full swing. Ichigo was lying flat on his bed, but he couldn't fall asleep. It seemed wrong.

And this is just the first day.

He would have to endure a whole week of being without Grimmjow. Ichigo guessed that maybe it was a good thing. Some kind of reality check to tell him that there were other things besides Grimmjow that existed. After all, Ichigo had a whole life before Grimmjow, and that couldn't just disappear into thin air. Images of his friends came into his mind, and a fleeting thought told him to be guilty for unintentionally sidelining them. Not even taking Rukia who went with them to lunch caused him to relax. Yes, he was going to spend this week with his friends.

But first, he had to get through the afternoon. Ichigo got up and shuffled lazily towards the computer. He didn't really have an idea what exactly he wanted to do on it, but he thought being bored there might just be slightly better than being bored on his bed. He was wrong. His bed was a lot more comfortable, and he didn't have to try to stay upright.

He waited for the thing to boot, and he just stared at the screen as the PC came to life. He glanced at all the different icons on the screen, hoping to see one that piqued his interest. He didn't find any. So what does a bored person do when he's in front of a computer? Internet. Ichigo browsed to Google.

Again he just stared at the screen, his mind blank on what it is he wanted to see or read about. His mind dwelt back to Grimmjow, and the first phrase that came up in his mind was 'the Shinigami League'. So that's what he typed. When he clicked the button, the website popped up at the first position, and that soothed Ichigo a bit. It was a real thing.

He clicked the link and the website opened up. Various pictures of random fighters appeared on screen, and the dates of upcoming fights were given. Ichigo's eye caught the 'Gallery' link, and he clicked it. The Gallery was organized into categories of events, and he soon found the one Grimmjow had competed in. The gallery was further divided into subcategories of pictures of the fighters and then the fights themselves. It all looked really awesome to Ichigo. The event seemed like it was a large one, and there were quite a few pictures of all the fighters.

Grimmjow was not featured.

Ichigo's eyebrow furrowed and he felt his heart making an awkward beat. He felt the beginnings of his mind going haywire, but calmed himself before he got anxious over nothing. _Could be a fault, right? _So he Googled the fight Grimmjow had been bashed with pipes.

Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. They even had a log, detailing how the contestants ascended the ranks, and his blue haired hero was nowhere to be seen.

Ichigo did this for a few more of the stuff he knew, or thought, Grimmjow had competed in. By the end, he felt his heart heavy with some emotion he couldn't really place. Disappointment? Most likely. He didn't stop his mind from spinning out of control, and he found himself clinging to the hope that maybe there was just some huge misunderstanding. Even if there wasn't, it meant Grimmjow had lied about the fighting. That hardly meant he didn't like Ichigo. It's not like he was cheating… was he?

It would all be just a sick joke if that was the case. A cruel trick reminiscent of the folk in A Midsummer Night's Dream. That's all it was: a dream. Ichigo just couldn't quite place it – was his worries the dream? Or his relationship with Grimmjow? It was shocking to realize a large part of Grimmjow was a lie – and it was very unexpected.

Ichigo slammed his hand against the desk as he felt something that suspiciously reminded him of tears starting to form at his eyes. He ran up to his room and slumped down on the bed, his pillow barely stifling his cry of frustration. How could he have been so blind? So stupid. Ichigo had always trusted the man, and in Ichigo's mind all seemed right.

There was a question hovering in Ichigo's mind however. What was Grimmjow doing in his 'fighting time'? Most likely whoring, but then, why was he with _all _the Espada on a supposedly fighting tournament. What was Grimmjow hiding?

* * *

His promise of spending time with his was long forgotten by the time he got to school the next day, and his friends instantly picked up on his depressed and grumpy state. After a few unsuccessful tries to coax Ichigo to talk, they gave up. He seemed as shut as he was before Grimmjow walked into the picture, and they knew it was useless to try.

When lunch break came however, Ichigo felt like he was going to burst open from all the emotion and anger inside, he felt like he needed to talk to someone. The thought alone was an epiphany. How on earth could he think he _needed _to talk? That must then mean Grimmjow is really important to him. Which only makes things so much worse.

He asked Rukia to walk with him, and he told her everything he saw, or didn't see, the day before. Rukia seemed just as heartbroken as he was – after all, she met Grimmjow, and she saw how happy Ichigo was with him. It seemed almost inconceivable, but back in her mind, something did tell her there had to be more to Grimmjow than just the random street fighter.

She was powerless in helping Ichigo, so she just gave him empty reassurances and told Ichigo to phone Grimmjow or wait until he is back to demand answers. Hell, she would go with Ichigo and strangle the truth out of the man if that's what it would take. She felt rage when thinking that somebody betrayed Ichigo. He was her friend; most likely best friend. It just seemed cruel.

Ichigo decided to take a different route home, and he walked alone. As he walked, he thought back to all the times he had spent with Grimmjow, and he kept asking himself how much of that was true. His shook away the thoughts. It was most likely he was overreacting, and Grimmjow would clear out the mystery soon enough, and things would be back to normal.

Hopefully.

As Ichigo passed the park, he felt that he didn't really want to go home, and instead went to sit on swing. Any other guy Ichigo's age would break the swing, but luckily Ichigo was skinny enough to be supported by the swing. He looked around to see young children playing happily, an old couple feeding the birds, and a young pair walking by and holding hands. There was also a woman sitting on a bench on her own.

She was smiling at Ichigo and he felt a bit uncomfortable. Ichigo shifted his gaze to look at the ground near his feet. The last thing he needed was a _woman _who was interested. Not even a man would be good. He just wanted Grimmjow. His ears picked up and the sound of the ground being crushed under a boot. Then he heard it again, and again until two black leather boots came resting before him, just visible as he looked down.

He looked up to see the woman who was looking at him. She was quite funny looking – massive breasts, blusher applied vividly to her cheeks, and long green hair.

"Hey, what's your name?" the woman asked in a very childlike demeanor.

"Ichigo," he answered.

"Itsugo, huh?" she said and beamed. She looked at Ichigo and she could see him being sad. This caused her happy expression to drop. "I guess I have some things I should tell ya, Itsugo."

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like I should apologize. It has been ages since the last update, and this chapter only answers one kind of logical question - that Grimmjow _had_ been lying. I have to warn though, the next chapter might also take a while to come out - the stupid university decided to make ALL of my projects' deadlines nicely spread out in a time span of the next two weeks, so I'm swamped. Miracle I got this out. But I'll try my best, I promise. And on a side note, I think things always has to get worse before they can get better. :)

HOLY CRAP! 3300 hits! You guys are amazing! Thank you all for reading my lil 'ol fic! Love you all! And... for all you're generosity, I'll give you something. I'll be posting a new GrimmIchi fic tomorrow sometime. Also an AU, very unlike this fic in many ways, but it shares one thing. A badass Grimmjow. Though, he's a lot more in character in the new one. Be on the look out for _Take Me Away. _Hitting FanFiction tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll still work on PSaFT, and a little teaser for you all from _Take Me Away_! :)

"What the fuck?" Tatsuki started as she tried to pull the dress lower, "How do you stay _inside _this piece of cloth?"

I snorted, "You don't. That's the idea."


End file.
